


Blood On My Hands

by KisaTM



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Almost everyone thinks Hide is a sex addict, Explicit Language, Fluffy, He's not, Hide is not offended, Homophobic Language, I always wanted to write a vampire Au, Kaneki has an eating disorder, Kaneki says things in good humor, M/M, Vampire!Hide, ghouls still exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaTM/pseuds/KisaTM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Another Hidekane fanfiction by Kisa! Whoo! This is a dream based one as well, so I'll update from more or less from my personal journal.)</p>
<p>Deep red crimson stains both the walls and their bodies.<br/>Will Kaneki accept his best friend or will he reject him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Crimson, it flows and swirls into a decorated goblet. It's intoxicating scent fills the air as the holder brings the liquid to his lips. His pointed teeth clink lightly onto the cup. After his generous drink, he wipes his mouth with a small smile.

"I think I'll be heading out soon..." He sighs to no one in particular. "Kaneki wants to show me the meat he has took interest in."

"Excellent sir." The butler said taking the empty metal cup. "Should I bring the limo around, for the young master?"

"Oh, calm down Fred." The young man scoffed. "I haven't turned Kaneki yet, you also know I don't like flaunting father's money around."

"Sorry, sir." The butler bowed. "Although, the master has been wondering when you will finally bring home your own thrall."

"Kaneki is not going to be my thrall!" The man hissed in a small burst of anger, that quickly dispersed. "Kaneki... He's my best friend. I wish to spend eternity with him. I told father time and time again, that I rather offer my bite as a gift to someone I love, not to enslave them. If Kaneki accepts me and my offer, that's what it will be. If he rejects... Well, it's not my place anymore to keep the others from targeting him."

The young man got up and cracked his back. He threw on his jacket and a pair of orange DJ headphones.

"And if father has a problem with my views, he can wallow in it." The man gave a glance to the butler from the door. "I can spend a few centuries or even eons without contact, the old fart will give in or forget eventually. He can't stand his court being unaccounted for too long."


	2. You have a problem...

"... I'll have you know, we are meeting here tonight." Kaneki puffed out his cheeks at his overly sunny friend. They we're sitting in a small café in the 20th ward of Tokyo. Hide, his sunflower of a best friend had accompanied him for a bit of confidence. Kaneki's overly shy nature when it came to other people was stressing him out. "Hide? Hey, Hide, eyes up here. Did you hear anything I said."

"Oh, sorry Kaneki." Hide gave him a bright smile as his eyes darted back up from the pale man's neck. "I guess I still can't get over how short you used to be. Drinking more milk since leaving your aunt's?"

"Ha, ha, funny." Kaneki rolled his eyes. "Since I got the estate, I've been getting better food to live on. The dietitian at Kimi, has been a big help."

"Awe, I'm going to miss my squishy Kaneki!" Hide whinned with a snicker. "You're not going to be as good of a study pillow if you keep this up, dude."

"You're the one who recommended her!" Kaneki blushed, remember complaining about being overweight that one day. So Hide offhandedly told him about the busty Russian dietitian that a bunch of the girls in his Gamer club, that apparently go to her for advice. Kaneki thought he was just trying to make the club not sound like a sausage-fest, until he met the woman. She was as hot as Hide discribed her, but 30 times scarier. She was very stricted, honestly he kind of hoped she didn't know about this "coffee date" he was having with Hide. He didn't look forward to admitting to sharing a piece of shortcake with the guy...

"I didn't think you would actually go, dude." Hide snorted, pointing his fork at Kaneki with a small square of cake and strawberry cream on the end. "Everyone in class knows your massive sweet-tooth, man. I'd be surprised that your blood hasn't turned into syrup by now!"

"Well, it doesn't help that you insist on going on these... Adventures, Hide." Kaneki hesitated, if anyone could get him flustered it was that piece of walking sunshine in front of him. There were whispers around campus, and it made him feel even more withdrawn. "Karina-san has told me to avoid my enablers."

"Karina-san?" Hide raise an eyebrow. "On first name basis now Kaneki? Damn, you're a player! Good for you, I guess I did teach you something!"

"Hide, I'm not going carrying the title of 'campus slut' or 'cumdumpster' like you are." Kaneki huffed and turned away from him. "I-I just can't pronounce her last name..."

"Kozlov." Hide hummed. "Karina Kozlov. It's a hard english r for her first name and remember to roll your Ls, and drop the ew."

"But, she's Russian." Kaneki responded. "I don't think I'll ever get their names right..."

"It's a learning curve, but it gets easier." Hide sighed. "Utkin-kun taught me quite a bit of Russian pronunciation when he was over here on exchange..."

"I thought you were going out with Kimura-san, when the Russian exchange was here?" Kaneki asked taking a sip of his mocka. "You seemed so worried when he skipped two days of chem class, because he was attending a funeral."

"Oh, Kimura-san? I almost forgot about him." Hide yawned. "I have to send his mother some flowers, she was such a nice lady. No, we broke it off two days before the exchange group came. Let's see, I dated; Fima Utkin and Feodor Utkin, Varlam Mihaylov, Miron Polzin, Khariton Krupin..."

Hide began listing almost every male exchange student as he slowly ran out of fingers to count on.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, Petrov-san?" Kaneki stopped him. "Wasn't he one of their translators? The one that went missing?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Hide smiled with a nod. "Sasha-kun was an ass. Guy, was too into muscle building for my taste to... Oh, and squeamish as hell. The one night I accidently cut myself while cooking, the guy completely freaked out by a little blood. He wanted to call the ambulance and ran out of my apartment, in the dead of night. I guess Russians don't know that's when the ghouls come out. I kind of hoped the guy didn't get hurt."

"Kind of?" Kaneki asked. "What do you mean kind of? You were dating him, you should have been a bit more concerned."

"Oh, I was." Hide shrugged. "But, what could I do? The guy's 6'10" and despite being a translator, sucked at his Japanese. He was lucky I know a fair amount english, but Backstreet Boy's quotes can only get you so far, man."

"So what, after that you just picked up another guy?" Kaneki rolled his eyes. "You know that whole exchange lasted only six months. And you listed like twenty guys."

"Kaneki, you have to know I'm a man of refined tastes and even I have needs." Hide straightened up and dramatically pointed to himself. "You think I can be this, this, Adonis among man and not share my gifts with the world. You only live once Kaneki, I say live it up as much as you can and make as many people happy as you can."

"Cha, happy is one way to put it." Kaneki sighed. "By needs, you mean you trick them into giving you money so you don't need to actually work. By taste, you mean the guy with the deepest pockets. And finally by living it up and making them happy, you mean sleeping with as many as you can, even if they have a girlfriend or married. Really, how many times have you ever been in your own apartment since you graduated high school?"

"Kaneki I'm shocked, and appalled you would even suggest that!" Hide dramatically clutched his heart. "I will have your know every night I'm in bed by 9 and home by 11!"

"Exactly my point..." Kaneki hummed finishing off the cake they were eating. "I'm just surprised you haven't picked up anything."

"Protection, dude, protection." Hide leaned back. "If you're going to play the field, you have to protect yourself and others. I'm not going to pick up anything nasty, just because some jerk doesn't want to wear a rubber or go for a simple blood test. Hell, most agree to anyway after I tell them about how extensive my little black book is."

"Well, I'm going to go to the restroom, before I digest this." Kaneki put down his book and got up. "Order me a water, when the waitress comes by will you?"

"You're wrecking your body." Hide hummed taking a drink of his latté.

"I'm not the only one with problems." Kaneki sang as he dismissed himself towards the café's restroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before anyone freaks out. Kaneki knows using those terms/nicknames are hurtful, but Hide isn't bothered by them because he knows they are not true and Kaneki was just being a grumpy-gus.
> 
> Good? Okay.


	3. Best riend

He couldn't tell his best friend the truth. The men, the lies, the excuses. Of course he would indulge his prey's meeker desires, if they fought off the sleeping pills he'd slip into their drinks. He wasn't going to deny that. His father always told him, sometimes when you hunt you have to make sacrifices. Since it was easier to get into a human's pants, then stalking around and murdering cattle like some mongrel ghoul does, he has had his fair share.

On the plus side since he targets males, they are less likely to report or even notice anything is amiss. Too prideful, especially in this country. Everything is so hush hush about it. Also, some females tend to flock to him, thinking he'd 'understand' them and their problems. Nothing like a little ladies night out, once in awhile, to be honest. He sunk his teeth into a passed out college girl more than once during his time at Kimi. Always told them they got way too drunk and hurt themselves at the bar.

Though, sometimes he snags a human that is a complete asshole when they even smell a bit of sake. They always end up 'sick' or 'missing', if they try anything. It made him chuckle how happy the neighbors are when they hear of 'domestic' disputes between him and his current target comes around. It gives a good excuse to show his best friend the wallets the 'left' at his apartment, keep it running that these dates are no more than tricks to get extra spending money.

 

  
~~ **9:30 pm - 10:00 pm** ~~

 

  
_**To: Sugar Blood**_  
\------------------------------------------------

Sooo how's the date going with big tits? ｀;:゛;｀;･(゜ε゜ )

\------------------------------------------------

  
_**From: Sugar Blood**_  
\------------------------------------------------

Hide! Stop!

\------------------------------------------------

  
_**To: Sugar Blood**_  
\------------------------------------------------

You were totally staring though! You gotta admit she has some real _ass_ ets going on! (･ω<)☆

\------------------------------------------------

  
_**From: Sugar Blood**_  
\------------------------------------------------

OH MY GOD! Hide quit it!

\------------------------------------------------

  
**_To: Sugar Blood_**  
\------------------------------------------------

( • )( • )ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)

\------------------------------------------------

  
_**From: Sugar Blood**_  
\------------------------------------------------

That's it I'm blocking your number.

\------------------------------------------------

  
_**To: Sugar Blood**_  
\------------------------------------------------

NO! Wait, dude! I'm sorry! ＼(º □ º l|l)/

\------------------------------------------------

  
_**From: Sugar Blood**_  
\------------------------------------------------

Give me one reason why, Hide.

\------------------------------------------------

  
**_To: Sugar Blood_**  
\------------------------------------------------

Because I'm cute, and you love me! (´ε｀ )♡

\------------------------------------------------

  
_**From: Sugar Blood**_  
\------------------------------------------------

Goodbye, Hide.

\------------------------------------------------

  
_**To: Sugar Blood**_  
\------------------------------------------------

Why, Kaneki do you have to break my heart! ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

\------------------------------------------------

 

  
~~ **10:15 pm - 10:25 pm** ~~

 

  
_**To: Sugar Blood**_  
\------------------------------------------------

Kaneki, dude, where did you say you wanted me to pick you up? (≧▽≦)/

\------------------------------------------------

  
_**To: Sugar Blood**_  
\------------------------------------------------

Kaneki? You there? Which street was it again? Kappabashi or near Takeshita Street? Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)

\------------------------------------------------

  
_**To: Sugar Blood**_  
\------------------------------------------------

Kaneki?

\------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodnight! :P


	4. God or the Devil, give me patience

Hide groaned when he heard the news. Kaneki was in Kanou General, out of all hospitals in Tokyo it had to be that Kanou freak's personal practice. The news sickened him to his stomach.

He never trusted Kanou, the guy was one foot in the grave when it came to his stupid ghoul experiments. Endless monstrosities that he keeps locked up in a separate location. Bodies used to lure more ghouls into 'helping' him. The guy even has the audacity to approach other creatures of the night, with some cheap ass blood knock off. The guy was creepy too, always asking stupid questions that were way too personal.

Shrugging and with a small sigh, Hide entered the lobby. There was a bleach blond female human sitting at the front desk. She looked like she care more about her looks than breathing itself. She was concerned with her phone when he walked up to her. If his stomach wasn't already turning, just imagining the taste of horrid perfume and other chemicals that was on her body, almost made him vomit. What is it with human females and wearing shit that makes them smell like the class hamster, when he was in grade school?

"...Yeah, totally... I know right? I couldn't believe it!" Hide cleared his throat. He just wanted to see Kaneki, make sure Kanou didn't put any 'enhancements', then make plans to have the human transfered to an actual hospital. "Uh, oh. I have to go. Yeah, but daddy said he won't by me that new car unless I can hold this job. Yeah, dickhead, anyway talk to you later."

She put away her phone and by the way she was sitting, Hide could see she was trying to be seductive. It wasn't really working on him, but he knew of some mongrels skulking around the back that would be all over her. He played in his mind if he should trick her into following him.

"What are you in for sweet-heart?" She batted her eyelashes at him. "You look fit as a fiddle, you want me to kiss any... Booboos you might have?"

"I'm here to visit my boyfriend. Kaneki. Ken Kaneki." Hide had a mixture of anger and relief, when her expression turned from catfishing to disgust. Granted he could have used the term friend, since they weren't an item, though he also wanted to drive it home that he wasn't going to fall for her trap. Even then her reaction shouldn't have been so intense, especially for a front desk nurse.

"Oh..." She sighed and lazily pulled out a paper. "Let's see, room 240. Left hall."

"Thank-you." Hide nodded. As he walked past he swore she coughed 'faggot', making him want to return and rip her throat out. Instead he just rolled his eyes and continued.

When he finally arrived at the room, he could hear the soft beeping of a heart monitor from the door. The hospital was fairly quiet at this time of day, anyway. Opening the door to Kaneki's room, it looked no more than any other intensive care room. Which begs the question if that bimbo at the front desk was really doing her job. Kaneki didn't even look like visitors should be bothering him. Well, even if Kaneki mentioned him as his next of kin (he'd be lying if that didn't make his heart melt), that idiot didn't even ask him his name.

Snapping out of thoughts, he walked past the empty bed, happy Kaneki was placed near the window. He sat down beside Kaneki, near the midsection do to the medical equipment around him.

He was sleeping so peacefully. His oxygen mask catching the little bit of condensation of his breath. Hide chuckled to himself as he saw they had set his best friend up with a feeding tube. Kaneki is going to be pissed over that.

Looking over Kaneki's gentle face that twitched in his sleep, Hide was caught off guard.

That motherfucker. Was the first thought that came with his overwhelming feeling of rage. Out of all the humans that Kanou fucked with, why did it also have been Kaneki? For on the bed staring up at him was a single black and red eye. It followed every movement he made, but gave no indication that Kaneki was awake.

It darted around confused, but excitedly so.

"I'm going to kill him..." Hide growled. Turning away from the monster and looking out the window. It was a sunny day outside, yet he saw nothing but a endless and violent storm. As a tear began to fall as his emotions began to take control, he heard movement behind him.

Kaneki was stirring in his sleep. The disgusting eye of his was accompanied with one more beautiful than untarnished silver.

"Hi... de..?" He struggled to say. In that instant Hide knelt by the bed once more and held his friend's hand.

"It's okay buddy, I'm here." Hide assured him, trying to fight his tears and give his award winning smile. "Right here."

"H-ha...pen..ed?" His voice was a raspy whisper.

"J-just an accident, buddy." Hide could barely handle this. His friend looked so ragged from just speaking two words. The tiny smile that licked at Kaneki's face almost broke him down.

"T-tha...nk you... Hi... de..." Kaneki finally said before he drifted back to sleep. It was a lot effort for the poor soul to keep his body functions running even with the machines. To be awake and talk that much, must have tuckered him out. His grip on Hide's hand loosened further after his breathing became steady again.

Hide sat there with his friend trying not to break down, for a better part of an hour. Then Kaneki's door opened. The good doctor choosing to visit his little pet. Hide glared daggers at the man from the bedside. Kanou looked a bit surprised to see anyone, let alone Hide sitting with his patient.

"Oh, this is a surprise." The doctor huffed holding his clipboard a little tighter. "I didn't think this one had anyone to worry about him. Let alone a member of Homo Lamia Succo... Unless you here for a drink, what an odd time to feed in broad daylight."

"Et filii tui scindam caput canis ego fucking!" Hide snapped at him as he stood up and walked towards him.

"Hush, now. No need to get upset." Kanou swallowed silently and kept up his poker face. "You're free to visit anytime, I always find any cryptid fascinating to study. Just don't kill any my patients well you're here."

Hide continued to glare at him. This man if he wasn't going to be missed, would have been dead the moment he entered the room. It took all of his strength to settle the bubbling hate deep in his chest.

"Hmm, I guess that's not why you're here then." Kanou chuckled as Hide snorted in an attempt to calm down. "Well, Mr. Kaneki should be out in a few days. As predicted the ghoul parts we put in are speeding the process up 200%. If he doesn't die in the final stages he'll be back to functional in no time. Of course, since you probably would prefer, he will be released back into the wild... Though, I do expect you continue to allow me to be his personal doctor... As you know I have veterinary practice for many different species of criptid, Nagachika-kun."

"Et stercore die comedetis." Hide huffed out leaving the man to his vile practice. He was definitely going to talk with father about this ill change of events, or suffer huge consequences as a result... He just didn't want to continue walking among the living, if it meant he'd have to spend it without his best friend. He rather be buried with Kaneki's corpse and let it rot away in his grasp, than be forced away.

"Say, hello to Nestor, for me. " Hide hopes the human gets hit by a bus later today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, yes, but I suddenly started dreaming about a bunch of bears surprising Hide and then him almost drowning on the front lawn by a public bench. He was saved though by a passing oil tanker that was also a shopping mall/maze... There wasn't any water at all in that dream either... Oh and a couple of Killer Whales were swimming/dancing underneath the boat's propeller.


	5. The Sun Lover

It was around 2 pm on a beautiful summer day. Unlike most of his kind, Hide enjoyed the rays and fresh air of the day. The myths that hang around like dead men on a tree, are no more than just myths. Sure, the light of the moon invigorated him to his very core, gave him confidence in his own power, but nothing more. He discovered he could get the same effect through positivity, that's why when things became less than desireable, he combat it with motivation.

Kaneki was going to be released around 3 or 4 that afternoon, so there was no sense in him going down to that sham of a hospital, today. It was good thing to. The stuff used to treat human wounds overwhelmed him, and the dim artificial lights were annoying too. He knew Kaneki will be soon back on his feet after a day or two in actual sunlight...

Well, that may not be true. A new half-ghoul like him, would probably want to sleep all day and go out hunting the next night. Maybe he needs a teacher?

Ah, no... Hide remembered he didn't tell Kaneki anything about what happened after the accident. He was just so caught up with his best friend surviving the surgery. Now was the question, did he have the heart to tell him he's a flesh eating monster now? Not exactly the best topic of conversation.

That's it! He will just have to take Kaneki out for a dinner date! He'll ask later when Kaneki's back at Kimi. By that time hopefully Kaneki realizes what he is... Yeah, and once that hurdle is over and done with, Hide could finally tell the truth of his own nature to Kaneki.

That... That was another thing though... It's one thing to realize you're a monster, it's another thing learning your best friend was one the whole time... Shit, now that he thinks of it, all the times he was gazing at Kaneki. He's going to take it the wrong way isn't he? This is bad, and explaining that staring at someone's jugular is a sign of romantic or familial interest to his species. Only when both feel safe enough will they allow each other to drink from there... Since it's quite possible to do it improperly on an awake person, as they might struggle or move suddenly and making the wound deeper... Yeah, that will make him feel better, not.

He will just need to be patient, then. Get Kaneki comfortable with being a ghoul first...

As he was deep into his thoughts he almost tripped over a girl putting a sign out in front of a coffee shop. It was the same one he was with Kaneki at, before that bitch almost killed him.

"Whoa, hey!" The female said in surprised when she was bumped into. "Watch where... Ah, fuck you're that fucking blood sucker filth that stank up the place a month ago."

"A month? I could have sworn I visited this barn of your's a week ago." Hide returned the greeting. "And FYI, the stench of ghoul was powerful enough humans are commenting on it."

"It's a coffee shop, you pretentious fuck." She snapped. "Go to a smoothie bar or whatever fruity place you crawled out from."

"Healthy people means healthy food." Hide snarled back. "There is nothing wrong with having a naturally sweet meal over stuffing cattle with artifical sugars and fats."

"What about pudgy you brought with you?" Oh, she did not. "You seemed content with stuffing his gullet with half a strawberry cake!"

"You fucking bitch!" Hide glared. "Kaneki has an eating disorder! It wasn't my choice to come here anyway! It your fault this place makes good tasting food!"

"I'm glad your friend liked it. It's hard to cook for humans." An elderly ghoul stepped out of the shop. Probably because they were arguing quite loudly outside the door. "Though, I do not appericate you calling my employees names."

"Uh, o-oh, sorry." Hide blushed. He let his anger get the better of him... "I was just offended for my friend... He has serious weight issues, and I don't like it when anyone makes fun of that... Sorry miss."

"Hmph." The girl stuck up her nose. "Entitled brat."

"Touka, it was also rude of you to be calling a customer names." The man scolded her as well.

"Even if he's a vampire, he should be as welcome as any other customer."

"Whatever, I'm going to make coffee." She shrugged them off an went back inside.

"Sorry about that." The elderly ghoul sighed.

"No, it was my fault." Hide apologized again. "I still don't have a handle on ignoring my emotions... I shouldn't have pushed her farther on the matter."

"I don't get these kids sometimes, not more than a hundred years ago, we were all in good standing." He shook his head. "Times are changing I'm afraid."

"Ah, it could be since the One-eyed King is no longer." Hide mused. "I heard great stories about his visits with us... Anyway, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" He looked back to Hide. "What is it."

"Well, I have a friend... Actually the one that was with me the other day." Hide sighed. "He might be lost and have questions about... Things... Ghoul things. If you, see him... Can you help him out?"

"Ghoul things?" The old man looked surprised. "If you had bit him young man, he'd surely become a vampire not a ghoul. I'm sure Nestor has taught you that, right?"

"No, it's not that." Hide shook his head. "I haven't gotten the chance to turn him, before... Well before the accident. You know the one at the construction site? It was on the news."

"Ah, yes the boy who got the transplant." The man nodded. "There was quite a stir in the shop over that."

"Well, the doctor who did it, put ghoul organs in him, instead of human." Hide admitted. "The guy is a sick person... When Kaneki came out of surgery, somehow that doctor had made him into a mon- half-ghoul... I'm just asking, because he will be scared when he finds out... A-and I don't think I can help, since I don't now much about ghouls other then we both prey on humans."

"I, see." The old man nodded. "Well, if I run into him, I'll give him some pointers... And save him hopefully from this edgy life the young, seem to idolize."

"Thank-you, you have me in our debt." Hide smiled. "If you need anything from me or us feel free to ask anytime."

"No, need." The man chuckled. "Just tell them if they are around the 20th ward to stop in of a cup of coffee, everyone is welcome here."

"They'll like that." Hide bowed. "And, again thank-you."

@0@

 

'Hide's number is on speed dial, if my suspicions are wrong.' Kaneki thought as he raise the large kitchen up and aimed at his stitches.

 

( ** _CRUNCH_** )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy I had a rocky night! Woke up yesterday looking and feeling like the dead. Neighbor's kids decided that bothering the local dogs was a good idea, then started crying/screaming because they got bit... Add the train passing through town, the police being called to the drug house across the street and the Ambulance/Fire Trucks heading out to the lake because an idiot let their campfire/fireworks turn into a forest fire... Let's say my alarm hadn't gone off before all this happened...
> 
> (Oh, and if I could murder every single bird in existence that would be good too. Fuckers don't shut up till 12 Am and they start "singing" by 3 am... I get it! You want to fuck, just sing somewhere other than at my window!)


	6. The dork needs cuddles, stat!

"... waaaAAAAAAA! What the hell, man!?" Hide said after nearly tackling Kaneki to the ground. The smaller almost had a heart attack, by being slammed into a hug by the ball of sunshine. "I texted you for days! Why didn't you reply? Rabbit's die of loneliness, you know!"

"Uh... S-sorry, Hide... I..." The poor kid looked like a drowned sewer rat that was tied to the back of a 4-wheeler and dragged through a freshly melted spring trail. In other words he looked rougher than shit. Dark circles, pale, sickly skin, hair limp, and above all he looked like he was crying recently. "I-I haven't... Been feeling too great..."

"Well, that is no excuse for forcing me to sit in your Asian History class!" Hide huffed. In reality he was just happy that his friend didn't keel over or decided living like a filth- as an underprivileged civilian was mandatory for ghouls. Hopefully, his disposition on advancing and overcoming his newer and meager desires will keep him on the right track. Hell, he wanted to take this boy home after all! "You know I hate re-listening to stuff I learned when I was 3!"

"Yeah, I know..." Kaneki said with a slight smile. Even when sad, Hide always managed to make him smile. The sunlight child, just knew how to warm up his day. "I still doubt you didn't learn anything, though. Also you didn't have to sit in for me. It's my course, if I missed anything I could have asked someone that actually goes to the class for the notes."

"Nope, didn't learn a single new thing... Well, I was reminded how cool the Edo period was." Hide chuckled. In the years before he met Kaneki, when he was with his parents, he was tutored immensely on different points of history and other higher academics.

It was when he moved to Tokyo, that he expressed his interest in having a 'normal' childhood, by going to a regular elementary school. Even though everything was below his level, Hide enjoyed his time with regular students even though he could have been teaching at a university like Kimi at the age of 8. It was the little things about 'growing up' (an refusing to do so, later on), that brought him more joy than anything.

Besides he would have never met Kaneki if he stayed on the track on what his parents planned. Not that it mattered what they thought, who would they talk about his achievements to? The maggots and worms that dine on them, 6 feet under?

"Anyway dude, you look like you decided to join your laundry during the spin cycle!" Hide poked him in the side. "... Uh, you do remember that you have to take off your clothes before you wash them, right?"

"... I guess I should have remembered then..." Kaneki chuckled quietly. He thought wearing the brightest jacket in his closet would have distracted people from noticing. Obviously that had failed. "I guess m-my medication is messing with me... Again."

"Kaneki." Hide looked his friend stern in the eyes. "This is not oh, I got a change in meds. You did this bullshit before, don't even for a second I don't know the shit you're pulling."

"N-no... I-I just..." Kaneki stammered, Hide could be damn scary when he wants to be.

"You trying to fast again." Hide sighed. "Whether you are vomiting it up or outright refusing to eat. Dude, I will tell you this as many times as it takes to get it threw your thick skull. You are KILLING yourself. If you want to be thin and trim, exercise, eat a healthy diet, and find something to comfort you other than food. I don't want to see my best friend starving to death, but I don't want to see you stuffing yourself just to purge it later. People die from binge eating like that, and let me not remind you about that inclin scare we had a few months back!"

"S-sorry..." Kaneki looked away ashamed. He remembered when he was admitted to hospital after he suffered a few fainting spells. They checked him over and found nothing wrong, other than lack of sleep. But, do to his family history with diabetes, they ran tests on his sugar levels. He left with a clean bill of health, but the doctors did warn him on losing weight to lower his risk. He understood Hide's fear, quite well.

"Now, tell Mamachika where you want to eat." Hide felt a bit bad for being all serious. He didn't want to frighten or offend his friend, but the shy boy had barely any positive parental guidance during his short almost 19 years of life. Someone had to mother him. "Yamazaki-kun, forgot his wallet at my place recently, got almost 9,000 yen I need to burn before he starts wondering where he placed it!"

"You're a horrible boyfriend, Hide." Kaneki snorted. "Maybe you should just cut your losses and start charging up front."

"Kaneki if I started doing that, I'd be charging 90,000 yen at least... An hour." Hide huffed. "You think freshmen around here have that kind of cash just laying around? No, best luck is I find some ugly greasy rich guy that's too insecure in himself to get his shit together. Do you want that? This godly body being violated by a trash monkey? Worst yet, what if he tricks me and tries to sell me as a-a sex slave at an underground auction! My heart just wouldn't take it! And you know how bad I am with crowds!"

"Hide you held a 'fuck me' lottry in an all boys middle school, for a stick of gum and 300 yen." Kaneki looked at his friend. "And they negotiated you down to a chiclet that fell in a urinal and 50 yen. I seriously doubt you have that high of standard... Or any standards for that matter."

"I bought you that pudding with the money, didn't I?" Hide shrugged. "Anyway that whole thing was bust. I just got the 50 yen and after school we got busted. Well, the kid was too embarrassed before we got anywhere. So we just got in trouble for trespassing."

"Yeah, I remember you being all upset the day after." Kaneki giggled. "That other guy got expelled didn't he?"

"Serves him right for being a cheap-ass." Hide smiled. "Anyway, stop avoiding my question. Where do you want to eat?"

"I-I guess, we can go to..." Kaneki hesitated, Hide was studying him carefully and it was kind of making him nervous. "Big Girl?"

"Big Girl?" Hide was taken back, he was expecting Kaneki to say something along the lines of him not feeling hungry or suggesting to go to that ghoul café. It seems he hasn't met up with that old man... Yoshimura, he think is his name. Well, in time he guess, Kaneki will realize he could no longer eat at that fatty grease trap, eventually... Or was he planning on attacking a customer? Or him? In the alley, maybe! There are apparently human hobos that live near there! Ew, the tastes of his best friend confuses him, whether it be poor human food or poor humans. "I guess we can go there. Yeah, I can dig it."

"I-if the girls make you uncomfortable, we can go somewhere else." Kaneki suddenly said. He remembered the time Hide was complaining about how demining places like Big Girl was to women. Kaneki never focused on that, he just really loved the burgers there.

"No, no." Hide shook his head. "Big Girl it is, I'm the one treating you. I'm not going to be picky today."

  
@0@

  
"Here you go sweety." The busty waitress placed the plates of food on the table before them. "Call me, if you need anything else."

"Thank-you." The two said in unison, before the lightly overweight girl left. That was the thing with Big Girl, all the employees were overweight. Honestly it was a requirement to even be hired there. Kaneki used to joke about quitting Uni, to become a cook at the restaurant, which Hide would joke that he learn the secret recipe and start his own restaurant chain with a robot or blow up.

"Dude, admit it. You're totally a boob guy." Hide laughed, seeing that Kaneki was eyeing up the waitress and looking at her chest.

"W-what, no I..." Kaneki was red with blush. He wouldn't admit it, but something about the waitress smelled really good. "I, just was lost in thought."

"Yeah, motorboating those knockers." Hide chuckled.

"S-shut-up!" Kaneki now wanted to just curl up under the table and die. Damn, that perverted sunflower.

"I calls 'em as I sees 'em." Hide smiled taking a bite of his burger. He had his prepared westren style, with the bread, vegetables, cheese, and condiments pretty much assembled. Whereas Kaneki got his as usually ate it, something the restaurant called a salisbury steak.

Kaneki stared at his plate. The meat steaming, covered in a warm mushroom sauce, some asparagus on the side with carrots and mash potato. The smell, made his stomach do backflips. He felt like he should be running away from the dish, not consume it.

"Are you okay?" Hide said mouth full, then swallowed. "I thought, salisbury, was your favorite from here?"

"U-uh, yeah. Sorry." Kaneki snapped out of his trance like state. He glanced at his water, glad it was still full. He picked up his fork and cut a piece of the cooked meat. He put the small cut into his mouth, but as soon as the horrid juices invaded his taste buds, welched and emptied stomach acid filled bile all over the table.

"Kaneki!" Hide got up, as his friend coughed and spit up the yellowish bile. "Dude! Dude, are you okay!? Here, have some water."

"Ugh... Th-thank... (Blegh)!" God the smells of this place were starting to get to him. He need to get some fresh air. He took the water and drank it. "I-I need to g-go outside... F-for a bit."

"O-okay, bud." Hide rubbed his back of his friend. Kaneki had tears running down his face and was starting to panic from the accident. "It's not your fault, dude. Didn't you say earlier you weren't feeling too well?"

"Y-yeah..." Kaneki's voice started to hitch. He was so embarrassed, but the worse part was he couldn't even enjoy a small meal with his friend anymore. He felt like the world was collapsing in on him.

Hide walked him to the door and told Kaneki to sit on the bench outside, well he went to pay for the bill and apologize for the mess. The raven haired boy sat sideways on the bench, with his knees hiding his face. He wanted to die right there.

"It's okay Kaneki." He felt Hide's arm wrap around him and pull him close. He unfurled and gave Hide a proper hug. He just need to.

"... You smell... Different..." Kaneki said into Hide's shoulder.

Shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hows that for a chapter. 
> 
> Honestly I just dreamed about Hide meeting Shuu and screaming "Trash Monkey", before running away, then the next day taking Kaneki out for lunch and the poor baby being sick...


	7. Coward

"I s-smell different?" Hide asked a bit nervous. "I did hug Yamazaki-kun before he left the apartment this morning, but his cologne should have faded by now... Is it bad?"

"No... I-I, just don't know how to put it..." Kaneki blushed looking away. "Just different..."

"What do I usually smell like?" Hide was curious now. Compared to ghouls he was more like a human vs, a dog in the sensitivity of smell. Then again ghouls like eating corpses that had already started to rot, where as he prefers his targets alive. So to him at least ghouls tend to smell like death, but he was unsure what his kind smelled to others.

"Well - umm?" Kaneki was fidgeting, this discussion did wonders at calming him down and distracting him from earlier events. Though it was a very odd question and he kind of wished he didn't bring it up. "I-I guess like lemons, er, something... But, more grassy... B-but, now you smell kind of like when you eat a bunch of peppermint then have a glass of milk... Cold and crisp, like a winter's breath, yet you still feel warm..."

"Dude... I don't know how to tell you this..." Hide sighed with a frown. Kaneki looked at him blush still burning on his face, with a little bit of confusion. "Kaneki, I... I ran out of Sunlight detergent and Febreze Sweet Citrus Zest dryer sheets for my laundry... I started to buy Tide and Mountain Breeze, because they are cheaper. There, I admit it!"

"O-oh?" Kaneki giggled. "I've should have known. I-I buy Mountain all the time. I recognize the smell now."

"I'm so ashamed! I kept a secret like that from my best friend." Hide whined. "I feel terrible for hiding it, thinking you wouldn't notice. Don't tell the girls at Kimi! They'll be little me for using an inferior brand!"

"Hey, I just said I use the same stuff!" Kaneki hit him in the shoulder. Though, Kaneki might not know his new strength yet, Hide definately felt it. Even though it was a light tap, he did end up sucking in some air and clenching his jaw in attempt not to indicate Kaneki, may have fractured his shoulder. Hide just kept smiling as his friend chuckled. "Uh... Oh, Hide?"

"Y-yes?" He took himself away from his thoughts.

"I just remembered I need to pick up somethings." Kaneki adjusted his bag. "I'll catch you later, hey?"

"That's fine." Hide nodded. "I have to go to a meeting anyway. See you around."

Kaneki smiled at him before walking off. Once Hide was sure Kaneki was out of earshot, he swore at the top of his lungs. Both out of the pain in his right arm and for chickening out on his plans to tell Kaneki the truth of his nature.

"Hey, buddy?" Someone said from the corner of an alleyway, as Hide walked by still feeling sore. "You look like you'd need something... To ease your pain."

"Hmm, yeah, I think I do." Hide answered the dealer that was obviously trying to solicit him. "And you'll do just fine..."

"Huh, what?" The man staggered back into the dark alley. "What the fuck are you!"

  
@0@

  
"You're late." A voice sounded from a man in a dark suit that was gazing out the window onto the city lights. Hide Had just stepped into the large office and lightly shut the large mahogany doors behind him. "Nagachika, do you think I'm in the mood for playing games?"

"No, father, I mean no ill will." Hide said quietly. "I'm sorry for my disrespect."

"Sit. Stay, for awhile then." The man turned around and offered one of the chairs before his black desk. The room had the theme of black and white. Making it seem up to date, but the style of the furnishings screamed the victorian era. With a slight nod, Hide sat down on the checkered upholstered chair. The monochrome already starting to bore him. "Excellent. No tell me, what has compelled you to disobey me this time?"

"I... I was just out, with a few humans is all." Hide scratched his face. "You, know how they have trouble focusing."

"And your thrall?" The Man asked looking him stern in the eyes. "How is that comming along."

"Uh-ah, f-fine." Hide could feel the man's icy glare burn through his eyes. "I think, I-I'm going to a-ask Kan-"

"Nagachika!" The man slammed his hands so forcefully on to his desk, the wood cracked near the base. Hide almost bit his tongue when he jumped, in surprise. "I had enough of this lying and games you constantly play with me! I looked into this Kaneki, that you keep tell me you're going to enthrall."

"Y-you did?" Hide breathed. He felt so small compared to this man. "W-when..?"

"I sent a subordinate two days ago to spy." The man straightened up. "Unfortunately, Nagachika, I do not approve at all. Since I usurped my position, I've been working tirelessly to rid ourselves of that vile filth. You of all people should know that, being my vessel, the next in line. And here you are lying and flaunting around with sewer scum!"

"B-but, Kaneki w-wasn't al-" Hide was suddenly thrown to the other end of the office. He sat up in pain, and bleeding from the mouth when his fangs accidently collided with his lip.

"Ghouls are filthy animals that slaughter our cattle." The man slowly walked up to him and looked down. "your playing a dangerous game if you think I would allow that thing to join us as equals."

"K-king..." Hide coughed out as his punctured lung started to heal.

"Hmm?" The man continued to stare.

"H-he's a One... Eye..." Hide looked back up at him.

"Then that changes things, doesn't it?" The man sighed. "At your earliest discretion, bring it here. After this, you will no longer permitted to leave the grounds. Understand?"

"Etiam, et maxime... Father..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy, I really want to write like 2 chapters ahead of myself, but I need these for a transition, dammit! I hope you guys don't mind the filler...


	8. Suspension

It was a couple of days, but Kaneki finally started to feel like his old self again. Minus the change in diet and the 'training' he was receiving from the staff at the Anteiku, he was at least feeling more comfortable in what he is now. Whatever he was.

Ever since Nishiki attacked Hide and some guy called Shuu tried to kill him and Nishiki's girlfriend Kimi, he felt on edge around ghouls. Now that he could smell the difference, ghouls having a sweet scent that reminded him of... Well his new diet, but with a distinctive sour milk or rotten fishy mix that made them unappealing to attempt to eat. Not that he'd eat anyone, just compared to humans, they seem like they might leave a bad taste in his mouth if he tried.

Though he had noticed something about Hide during the last few times they hung out. It could just be that his senses are more sensitive or whatever, but his best friend was starting to worry him.

It could be little things, such as the blond appeared to twitch his ears. A lot. As if he was trying to swivel them towards sounds, they would pick up when Hide was a dressed, relax or lower slightly when he had a negative response to something, but mostly struggle as if they were in an unnatural form.

Other times when the small times their eyes met, Kaneki could now see how diluted his friends eyes seem to be in the light. His pupil almost completely gone as if it were taking in too much light. But, when they were in low light, they seem to be reflecting a yellowish hue.

Next was his teeth. Everytime the guy smiled, Kaneki just realized how long Hide's canines where. They were pointed and sharp looking, almost threatening so.

As for his scent... It was very different from humans or ghouls, even despite the man insisting it was a change in laundry detergents. He didn't smell like food, rotted or not. He smelled more like a damp forest or stone from an ancient ruin... But, also like some where he'd feel safe and away from the world. It was an odd mixture.

Kaneki swallowed, he's been thinking this over for awhile, as he stared mindlessly into the dishes. Now that he knows ghouls are real, then no doubt in his mind other creatures could also exist. This was starting to frighten him. He wasn't really into reading up on fantasy and the supernatural. But, Hide was completely fascinated over them. Was, it because he wasn't human himself? No, that's ridiculous, Hide was Hide. There are thousands of humans in Tokyo alone that were supernatural fanatics. His best friend could have interests, but that doesn't reflect what he truly was, did it?

"Kaneki!" Touka snapped at him, breaking his train of thought. "Didn't hear anything that I said?"

"U-uh, sorry Touka..." Kaneki blushed, the violet haired ghoul glared at him. "What was it, you need me to do?"

"I was asking if you could cover my shift thursday and friday." She tsked. "I'm going with Yoriko, to a wedding, and I need you to take them."

"Oh, y-yeah, I can do that." Kaneki nodded. "Um, hey Touka..."

"What is it?" She sighed. "If it's about last night, I already apologized for breaking your hand."

"No, that not it..." Kaneki put down the tea cup he was drying. "I-I wanted to ask... What do you think of Hide?"

"Huh? Sunshine vomit?" She responded. "Well, he's annoying, loud, overly friendly with everyone, and I feel like I need to wear sunglasses whenever I see him. Like, can he wear brighter clothes? I'm surprised he hasn't strapped a halogen lamp to himself yet."

"No... I was just... Just... I don't know..." Kaneki sighed. "He just... recently has made me feel different... Well, more like he smells weird to me recently..."

"Are you in heat?" She asked. "Cause you know its around that time of the year for Rinkaku and all."

"I-I don't think? Touka I'm a guy!" Kaneki's blush grew. There was many things he doesn't know about ghouls, but he definitely did not want to go through another reproductive talk, especially since Touka was quite detailed during that meeting.

"Keep telling yourself that sweet-heart." She just laughed. "Just ask him what's up, I'm sure you'll get into his pants quite easily for the stories I heard anyway."

"T-Touka!" Kaneki called after her as she left the café.

 

@0@

 

It was mandatory movie night, as Hide declared it every 23rd day of the month. This tradition started quite early when he and Kaneki were kids. Kaneki would come over and watch movies at Hide's and it would usually turn into a sleepover.

Growing up Kaneki didn't mind, especially when it got him away from his aunt and uncle's house. These were the days Kaneki used to look forward to, even when he was at the age where sleepovers weren't 'cool' anymore. He's always show up to watch the latest movie or show with his best friend.

Now he felt a little nervous standing outside of Hide's apartment complex. He had yet to buzz his friend to let him into the building, and the questions he wanted to ask were burning in the back of his mind. Mostly he was worried if Hide would take offence, or worst he would out Kaneki as a ghoul. Then report him to the CCG. Even if he his best friend, it was a human's duty to report ghouls or they could be imprisoned or killed by the CCG as well.

He almost wanted to run away from the door.

Taking a deep breath and sighing, he walked up the granite stairs and dialed Hide's apartment number into the electronic panel.

"Hello?" Hide's voice crackled through the speaker that probably should be replaced soon.

"H-Hide, i-it's Kaneki." Kaneki stuttered into the spreaker. "C-can you unlock the door?"

"Sure thing man!" Hide responded cheerfully. "Oh, an you'll have to take the stairs today. Some moron fell down the elevator shaft. So the elevator is out of service at the moment."

"O-oh, okay."

[Bzzzt]

"There you go bud, see you topside!"

Kaneki opened the large ornate glass door and walked into the light coloured lobby. Even with his inheritance, Kaneki could never understand were Hide found the money to pay for a building this nice. He wondered if Hide's parents were just that rich to continue supporting him after high school. He defiantely doesn't pay for this himself.

There was police tape closing off the elevator like he was told, so the only option Kaneki had was climbing the stairs. Which was fine, except Hide owned the penthouse on the top floor. He felt exhausted just looking at them.

"Okay, it's only twelve flights, Kaneki." He said to himself. "You done it before... And nearly had a heart attack... But you've done it before. You're not human anymore either, so this, this should be way easier."

With his new found confidence he began his journey up.

 

@0@

 

Everything was ready in the apartment. Hide had put some snacks out, not as much as he used too, since Kaneki couldn't eat them anymore. He also stopped buying soda and he replaced the chips with rice thins.

He never understood humans and their need for greasy, salty, and overly sugary foods. A piece of cake was nice once in a blue moon, but when he sees humans over enjoying that stuff, it makes him worry. No just because his best friend had problems monitoring what he ate, but the amount of humans that were attracted to that. The adverts on the TV pushing vulnerable people into eating this type of food disgusted him.  
Even though he could eat human food, it was purely out of pleasure, and most of the time the healthier choice tasted the best in his opinion.

[Knock, knock]

"Coming!" Hide said from his kitchen and practically skipped to his door.

"I-I f-fucking hate... S-stairs..." Kaneki said panting at the door. Hide chuckled as his friend was utterly beaten down by the extra exercise. He found it cute how little stamina Kaneki had, plus the pink blush that spread across his face was also adorable.

"Dude, be glad I'm not dragging you into here like last time." Hide laughed and moved to let Kaneki in. "Here."

"Thanks." Kaneki said as he was handed a water bottle and took a drink. "I really should get my ass in gear one of these days, or you could move to a lower floor..."

"I could... But, I just love this view!" Hide smiled before closing the blinds as the sky began to change pink and purple over the city. "Man, one of these days, me and you should take a trip out to the country!"

"Why?" Kaneki asked lounging on the sofa already under the shawl blanket that was previously draped over it. "There is nothing out there. No people, no stores, or cafés to visit. It would be a waste of time."

"But, that's exactly why I want to go dude!" Hide exclaimed. "It'll just be me and you! No one to bother us, no work, life can just stick it up their arse, we'll be free! Also, I kind of miss the star light. The light pollution in the city really bums me out, man."

"Whatever you say Hide..." Kaneki rolled his eyes.

"So is that a yes?!" Hide said excitedly.

"Yes, to what?" Kaneki asked.

"If I plan a trip out to the country you will come with me?" Hide affirmed. "Like this friday?"

"I have to cover Touka's shift on friday, sorry." Kaneki responded.

"Oh... T-then how about this Sunday?" Hide asked again. "The Anteiku is closed on the weekends right?"

"I guess..." Kaneki said suspiciously. "Why are you so eager to leave the city with me?"

"Uh, I..." Hide hesitated. "Do I really sound that pushy? Sorry, man. It's there is something I wanted to show you, and I won't be able to after this week."

"Hide..." Kaneki sighed and looked at his best friend who was sitting beside him. This got Hide's attention and made him a bit worried. "I-I need to ask you something... It's probably stupid, but I need to know."

"Uh, sure man, ask away." Hide's heart was pounding in his chest. Was this a confession or something? Like he always will love Kaneki, even if he didn't share the same feelings. Or was this something else.

"I... Are you..." Kaneki's face was blushing again as Hide kept watching him intently. "A-are you a werewolf?"

"A... What?" The blond looked at his friend in confusion.

"A werewolf." Kaneki repeated. "You know one of those half man half wolf things. They have sharp teeth, fur, and claws like wolves and walk around like a human."

Hide just stared at Kaneki, who was turning redder for embarrassment by the second. Slowly though Hide started giggling which turned into full on laughter.

"W-what?" Kaneki stuttered.

"Wooo, man. That's enough horror movies I think for you." Hide finally composed himself enough to talk. "Kaneki, werewolves don't exist. Their fictional creatures that came out of a mental disorder and excessive body hair. And I assure you, I have all my marbles and I couldn't grow body hair even if I tried. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"W-well your teeth." Kaneki mumbled. "And smell... I..."

"Look, Kaneki, Sunday when I take you to that event, everything will become clear." Hide sighed. "Let's not worry about it tonight, hey? I think the climb up here is taking it's toll on you, and I haven't even started the movie!"

"O-okay..." Kaneki wanted to curl up in a hole. "W-what are we watching?"

"Well, tonight I thought we break from gore films..." Hide picked up a case from a shelf. "Someone recommended me 'Vampires Suck' at the video store. It's a parody on Twilight, that's suppose to be fairly funny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf? Kaneki id you drink too much coffee or did you eat a druggy before coming over?


	9. Privacy? What's that?

The week was fairly normal for Kaneki, despite trying to cull his hunger as much as possible, he did end up eating some meat that was provided by Yoshimura. It was heaven to him for those few moments. Through the tears and quiet sobs, for a moment he thought of the arm as nothing but an uncooked roast. Just meat. Not human, no it was a leg of a cow. It was still odd to eat it raw, but he had learned it was better this way.

He kept his eyes closed through most of the experience, and only did he open them, when he accidentally bit his own hand. The pain jolting him awake out of his fantasy, just to stared down at his bleeding hand and blood stained butcher's paper, where his meal used to lay. Licking his wound as tears threatened to form again, Kaneki's cell phone rang. After his hand sewn itself up he picked up the device with a slight wince, since the flesh was still tender.

 

  
**From:** _Werewolf?_

\------------------------------------------------

Yo, Kaneki! You ready for the trip!?

☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

\------------------------------------------------

 

  
**To:** _Werewolf?_

\------------------------------------------------

Hide, it's 2 AM.

\------------------------------------------------

 

  
**From:** _Werewolf?_

\------------------------------------------------

I know! Cum on sun, get her faster!

σ(≧ε≦σ)

\------------------------------------------------

 

  
**To:** _Werewolf?_

\------------------------------------------------  
Don't you mean "Come on sun, get here

faster"?

\------------------------------------------------

 

  
**From:** _Werewolf?_

\------------------------------------------------

D'ho, fucking auto correct! Now Kaneki

thinks I'm a perv! (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

\------------------------------------------------

 

  
**To:** _Werewolf?_

\------------------------------------------------

Hide, it wasn't the auto correct that makes

me think that.

\------------------------------------------------

 

  
**From:** _Werewolf?_

\------------------------------------------------

Let a man dream of his long lost innocence!

(｡╯3╰｡)

Anyway, you ready yet?

\------------------------------------------------

 

  
**To:** _Werewolf?_

\------------------------------------------------

Hide, go to bed.

\------------------------------------------------

 

  
**From:** _Werewolf?_

\------------------------------------------------

I don't wanna! (╯°益°)╯彡┻━┻

\------------------------------------------------

 

  
**To:** _Werewolf?_

\------------------------------------------------

Hide... ┬─┬ノ(ಠ_ಠノ)

\------------------------------------------------

 

  
**From:** _Werewolf?_

\------------------------------------------------

Fine mom... (－_－) zzZ

\------------------------------------------------

 

  
**To:** _Werewolf?_

\------------------------------------------------

Goodnight, Hide.

\------------------------------------------------

 

  
**From:** _Werewolf?_

\------------------------------------------------

Night, neki. ／(˃ᆺ˂)＼

\------------------------------------------------

 

  
@0@

 

  
The morning apparently couldn't come fast enough, as soon as the sun started to fade the dark sky into reds and oranges, there was a knock at Kaneki's door.

"Kaneki! You awake yet?" Hide called out into the tiny apartment. Kaneki was regretting giving Hide his spear key. The spunky blond and him were so close, that it really didn't surprise Kaneki, when Hide invited himself right into his bedroom. "Dude! Come on! Up and at 'em! We're burning daylight!"

"Hiiideee..." Kaneki whined, not wanting to leave his blanket cocoon. "I'm tiiirrrred..."

"We'll stop by a coffee shop and you can eat some grinds!" Hide mused as he dug through Kaneki's dresser and closet. He threw a white and blue tide-dyed t-shirt and a pair of baggy black knee length cargo shorts on the bed beside his best friend. "Come on, I'm not going to drag a burrito out to the car."

"But... I like being a burrito..." Kaneki teased tucking his head into the covers.

"Kaneki! I didn't know you identified yourself like that!" Hide gasped. "But... I prefer taco salads!" Hide grabbed the edge of the blanket and unrolled his stubborn friend.

"Okay, okay!" Kaneki sat up blushed, since he only slept in his boxers last night.

"Hey! Your wearing the bunny boxers I gave you last Christmas!" Hide chuckled. He saw the silk boxers in a novelty store. They were pink on one side and light blue on the other with a rabbit's tail printed on the back and had a smiling chibi rabbit face on the left thigh. "Damn they're cuter on you, then I thought when I bought them!"

"Hide!" Kaneki's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"What?" He smiled. "Can't I call my cute friend, cute?"

"Uggh, j-just... Out!" Kaneki got up and pushed Hide towards his bedroom door. "I'll get dressed, alright?"

"Hmm. I don't know, man." Hide pushed back to tease Kaneki. "You might turn into a burrito again!"

"I promise, I'll get dressed." Kaneki begged trying to use his full body weight to push his friend out of his room. Although he was tired, this bit of excitement was waking him up.

"Okay." Hide sighed finally stepping out of the room. "But, I'm saving you again if you're not out in five."

 

"Yeah, yeah." Kaneki rolled his eyes, before shutting the door so he could get changed.

* * *

 

_**Boxers:** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short. Hopefully Kaneki's boxers make up for it! If they appear, I'm having problems with my net atm. If it's not displaying, right click and view in a separate tab. if Your on mobile Got to: http://kisathemistress.tumblr.com/post/144991149657/for-my-fanfiction-the-blood-on-my-hands-runs


	10. Just tell him already!

When Kaneki finished getting dressed and exited his room he found Hide pacing a bit out in the livingroom. Like he was both worried about something and was very eager to get going. The blond was saying something under his breath. Hide hadn't noticed him yet, so Kaneki gave him a light tap on the shoulder.

"Aiii!" Hide almost hit the ceiling when he jumped. This was very odd behavior, minus the fact that humans shouldn't jump that high. It made Kaneki faintly raise an eyebrow.

"Ugh, are you okay?" Kaneki asked his very strange friend.

"Y-yeah!" Hide regained himself and smiled. "Jesus, dude, you almost jumps started my heart. Are you ready to go yet?"

"Yes... Um, you haven't exactly told me were we are headed, though." Kaneki pointed out. Since Hide decided to go on this adventure he never indicated where they were exactly going, so he didn't know if he need to pack or anything. "Should I pack some extra clothes?"

"No, no, you'll be fine." Hide headed towards the apartment door. "We... There will be extra clothing provided there. Come, on. Fred-san won't wait forever!"

"You're getting your childhood babysitter to drive us?" Kaneki asked following his friend into the hall. "Hide I thought this was just going to be a trip between me and you."

"Oh, you jealous about old Fred-san." Hide chuckled. "Awe, Kaneki, I didn't think of you being the possessive type."

"N-no, Hide!" Kaneki broke out in a blush. "That's not what I meant. I mean we are both adults, and you can drive. You also made it sound like we wouldn't have any third wheels, especially Ernest-san..."

"What, you're saying I had to break a 60 year old man's heart?" Hide turned and walked backwards out of the elevator into the lobby. "Dude, old Fred-san is family and has escorted me outside of Tokyo for most of my life. Besides, you know how easily distracted I get on the road, what if I hit a deer! Or we go flying off a mountain road!"

"Hide, you're not that bad of driver and I think Ernest-san wouldn't have minded as much as you think." Kaneki sighed.

"Well, mostly he knows exactly where we are going." Hide admitted. "My memory is pretty shot when it comes to directions. We'd be lost in the backcountry for days with me at the wheel. Anyway we can talk more without me having to focus and remember all that stuff!'

"Master, Nagachika." The old man bowed and opened the car door to the back seat for the two.

"Fred-san I told you, just Hide, father isn't around chill." Hide sighed. "You remember Kaneki, right?"

"Ah, Master Kaneki." The old man nodded looking over to Kaneki. "Master Nag... Master Hide, is undoubtedly excited that you will be joining us this evening."

"Uh, where are we going?" Kaneki asked the man. "What do you mean us?"

"Hasn't Master Hide, told you?" The old man seemed a bit surprised. Hide gave him a sideways glare and was careful for Kaneki not to notice. "Ah, well... We are headed to the Takuma Haruto estate is all..."

"Dang it, Fred-san, I told you I wanted to surprise him!" Hide whined.

"Takuma Haruto... Estate?" Kaneki looked over at Hide. "Why?"

"Well you know Ryota-chan, was my first cousin right?" Hide sighed. "You know the one that got killed in that horrible subway accident?"

"Uh, yeah I think I remember him." Kaneki could barely recall meeting anyone form Hide's family. In fact the guy never even mentioned them except for when they were in middle school doing their family trees for a project. "Yuuto-chan was his twin brother right?'

"Yep, that's the one." Hide nodded. "Well, Yuuto-chan's health has... We're having his funeral in a few days. So this weekend I was asked to come by the estate... I'm actually inheriting mostly everything, since I'm their next of kin. Poor guys died before they could have families of their own."

"Why are you taking me with you then." Kaneki asked. "This seems like a family thing, and I shouldn't be imposing..."

"You're not at all." Hide chuckled. "The family is having a banquet for both our relatives and friends. I needed a plus one... That's kind of why I wanted have left yesterday, so I could introduce you to my father before he was going to be too busy with everybody else. I'm sure you don't really remember him since he wasn't ever home when you visited when we were kids."

"Oh, I guess we should get going then." Kaneki smiled back. "You should have just said, we were going to a weekend party."

"Yeah, sorry about that dude." Hide let Kaneki get into the black car before him, and gave a razor sharp glance at the butler before joining Kaneki. "I thought to make it a surprise. The estate looks very much like a mountain resort, on it's own."

"Wasn't Haruto built in the Edo period?" Kaneki asked. "I think I read about it in the notes you left me."

"Yeah, an old forbidden castle. " Hide nodded. "Well, technically just privet property for 100s of years, but same thing almost. At any rate I know that the right wing needs to be restored, trust me dude, a 150 years of untrimmed gardens is not as beautiful as you think. It's a jungle!"

 

@0@

 

The ride was pleasant. The two boys talked about what was currently happening in their lives, commenting on things they were interested in that week, Kaneki even shared a few stories on his co-workers. Though, mostly Kaneki was fascinated with looking out the window at the forests and small villages that passed by.

The did stop in a small town to pick up some coffee and take a break to stretch their legs. The town was peaceful. More so than the business of the city was. Not as many people wandering around and actually it was the first time Kaneki ever saw a living full grown chicken... Which began chasing him when he asked Hide if it was real.

"Dude, calm down!" Hide laughed. "I think it can smell your fear!"

"Hide! Help me!" Kaneki said as the chicken flew at him pecking at him. "I-I'm sorry chicken-san! Stop!"

"Kaneki, just-!"

"What are you doing here mountain devils." An elderly woman said surprising the two as Hide caught the chicken. "Put Mia-chan, you vile monster!"

"Hey!" Hide dropped the bird and jumped out of the way of the woman's broom swinging at him.

"Watch it, lady! You could hurt someone doing that!"

"Y-yeah, I d-didn't mean anything." Kankei stammered. "She attacked me..."

"Hmph, serves you beasts right!" The lady snapped trying to strike them again. "You should have stayed in the mountains daemon!"

"Enough." Hide said and in a quick movement the broom was cut into pieces. "Kaneki are you okay?"

"Y-you monsters are going to pay!" The woman yelled at them.

"H-Hide, w-what's going on?!" Kaneki said as they noticed that they were surrounded by a few angry looking townspeople. "D-did w-we do something..?"

"Uh, Kaneki, I think we should just get back to the car." Hide grabbed his friend's arm. "Like now."

The two ran away from the gathering crowd back to where they came from. They jumped into the vehicle and encouraged the butler to start driving. Once they were a little ways away from the people throwing rock at them, they relaxed a bit.

"Hide." Kaneki turned sternly to his friend. "What the hell was all that about? Why did those people attack us?"

"I-I honestly don't know." Hide scratched his face. "I have never been there before, I have no clue why they would be attacking us..."

"Hide, tell me the truth." Kaneki sighed. "If it isn't you then what was it? Something to do with your family? They were calling us daemons and mountain monsters."

"I... I... um..." Hide avoided eye contact. "Kaneki, I need to tell y-"

"Sirs, we have arrived at our destination." The butler cut in as they came up to the front gate of the estate. There were sprawling acres of untouched mountain forests and land. It was a sea of emerald green, with a brown and white traditional styled town sized castle in the center. The car stopped at the large gates by a few other parked vehicles. "Shall I ready a carriage?"

"Uh, no, we can ride the rest of the way..." Hide shook his head as he got out of the car. "I'm starting to get claustrophobic. You're okay with horses, right Kaneki?"

"H-horses?" Kaneki asked. "Why do we need horses?"

"Well it will take forever to walk to the house and it's up hill." Hide pointed out how far the building they wanted to get to was. "We can't drive cars up there, cause the paths are to narrow for anything wider then a small single horse carriage in some places."

"Oh... I guess..." Kaneki looked at the animals standing by drinking water. He never saw many farm animals, since he grew up in the city. Mostly he just saw pictures of them in books.

"Here you can ride Dalla-san." Hide showed Kaneki to a smaller horse with longer ears and a gray coat and back hair. "She's a mule, so she's a bit gentler than the others."

"Whats a mule?" Kaneki asked nervously inspecting the animal.

"A half horse, half donkey cross." Hide said untying the animal. "Perfect animals for work and gentle by nature. Unlike a horse, which can be violent if you're not careful or if they aren't trained properly. I've seen horse kill chickens, to attempting to kill their trainers, they can be scary. But, I never seen a mule or a donkey do that. They usually attack animals like foxes and other predators."

"So... S-she's nice right..?" Kaneki asked as he started to relax near the animal. "She isn't... Going to buck me off o-or anything?"

"Dalla-san?" Hide helped Kaneki up onto the saddle. "Naw, unless you're secretly a Kitsune... That's explains why you're so cute! You're a fox trying to seduce me!"

"Hide!" Kaneki rolled his eyes blushing. "No."

"Hey, just saying." Hide laughed as he got onto the animal next to them. A brown and white painted gypsy horse. He was still holding the reins to Dalla so she followed the other horse. This prompted Kaneki to hold onto the saddle horn.

 

@0@

 

Soon they arrived at the main building and were greeted by a few party guests. After helping Kaneki off Dalla and letting another servant led the animals away, the two were approached by a lady an a man.

"Why, isn't little Hideyoshi." The woman said to Hide pinching one of his cheeks. "It's been years, how have you been."

"Ow, Aunt Maria..." Hide pulled away from the woman. "I'm not a five year old, quit it."

"Awe, just as sweet as ever." She smiled. "And who is this young man?"

"Hide... What is she saying?" Kaneki asked. He was highly confused both Hide and the woman were talking about. It sounded like gibberish to him.

"Oh, she's asking for your name." Hide whispered to to him. "Sorry most of my extended family can't speak Japanese. Aunt Maria can speak and understand English though."

"Kaneki." Kaneki said to the lady. "I am Ken Kaneki. Prease tsoo meet you."

"Ah, new blood." The lady curtsied with a nod. "I'm Maria Presley. This fine gentleman behind me is my husband Crispin Bradford."

"Prease tsoo meet you Presrey-san, Bradford-san." Kaneki nodded with an awkward bow of his own.

"Anyway, Aunt Maria." Hide sighed. "What do you want for us, I know it isn't just to meet Kaneki."

"Well, Valentine is looking for you." She responded. "He seems irritated at your late arrival. I suggest you visit him as soon as possible, you know his temper is quite short."

"I see..." Hide down cast his eyes, then turned to his friend. "Follow me Kaneki. I have some business I need to take care of. You won't mind waiting for me will you?"

"Um, no?" Kaneki said confused as the couple left them. "Is it very important. Presrey-san seemed serious."

"It's just a few loose ends about the estate." Hide scratched his cheek. "It won't take too long. Father probably just wants to make sure I'm ready to take the place over. Nothing to worry about."

"O-okay." Kaneki nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's family has been terrorizing the locals for a couple of centries?


	11. Secret War

Hide lead them into the building. They passed a few rooms with people speaking in that weird language that Kaneki heard Hide and his aunt talk in. He wasn't very educated in foreign speech other than english, so he brushed it off as being a different European language he had yet heard of. Hide never has a reason to speak it in front of him normally, since he is fluent in Japanese, so there was never a reason to ask if he was really Japanese or immigrated from somewhere in Europe. Besides that might come off as rude.

"Dude, can you wait in here for me?" Hide said when they reached an empty room, void of guests. It was in the same style of a traditional Edo period room, with victorian era furniture and decorations. All a milky white and silver colour. It was an odd mix of culture in that single room, but it works in a funny way. "I'll be back fairly soon. Father doesn't like big parties like this anyway. Probably wants to rush the staff to prepare tonight's supper and go home."

"Uh, y-yeah." Kaneki nodded after glancing around the room. There was a full bookshelf in the corner, so he thought if Hide took longer than he says, at least he can quietly entertain himself.

"Oh, and one more thing." Hide hesitated. "Don't leave this room, or follow any of the other guests if they ask you too."

"Why, is that?" Kaneki asked becoming a bit scared. "I thought these people are your relatives."

"I'm not very close to anyone here, to tell the truth." Hide sighed. "By blood, yeah it's pretty thick around here. But, by personal affairs, we might as well be strangers. Look, 'Neki, there are some people here that will not think two seconds before hurting you or kidnapping you... Or worse. I've seen my younger cousins friends dragged off to never be seen again at these parties, just because they wouldn't listen to instructions or to warnings."

"W-why would t-that happen?" Kaneki was very worried. "I-I mean it's just a simple dinner party and I am an adult, not a child..."

"It not that..." Hide shook his head. "We... I have a few... Uncles that deal with the black market... They are always causing, problems for us. They are probably also the reason those villagers attacked us... Look, just do as I said and you'll be fine. Besides the rest of the night you'll be with me!"

"I-I guess that makes sense..." Kaneki said as he was lead to sit on the victorian loveseat.

"Don't worry too much, man." Hide smiled. "Despite a few bad apples, there are very good people here too. I'm sure no one will try anything, but better safe than sorry."

Kaneki nodded as Hide left the room, leaving him alone.

  
@0@

  
"Nagachika..." The tall man said to Hide as he entered the study. "Your time is up, where are your results?"

"He's sitting in the north music room right now." Hide responded. "I'm just hoping the rest will leave him be, before I return."

"Exellent, at least you could do one thing right..." The man glanced from his book. "Is it strong? Will we need to restrain it?"

"N-no, Kaneki... Well, I haven't seen him in a fight before..." Hide thought of the time his friend playfully punched him. "I don't think he's coordinated... Just a heavy hitter... B-but he doesn't need to be restrained."

"Well, that will be up for us to decide later." The man hummed. "Now, the terms of it's captivity... Providing for it's diet might be a challenge, are you willing to feed it? Or should we prepare to send extra cattle?"

"My regeneration factor isn't an issue, father." Hide answered. "Extra cattle means extra staff, as much as I would love the company, I don't want Kaneki to be overwhelmed. He's not used to having multiple people watching him throughout the day... Adding more might unnerve him more."

"So you are confident that it can survive until your stock is ready for disposal, then?" The man glanced at him again. "A hungry dog can go rabid and cause many problems for us."

"... If... If I can be... Approved..." Hide downcasted his gaze. "I would... Like to be able to... Escort Kaneki down to Hideki village... He'll be able to feed and not put staff in danger... If he needs..."

"We've been over this Nagachika." The man sighed. "You are not to leave past the gates. If you are not confident in you ability to control your pet, we will have it shipped off or put down. We do not need another One Eye threatening to organizing street mongrels."

"Kaneki won't do that he-"

"Nagachika, One Eyes are smarter than an average ghoul." The man stood up. "It doesn't take long for them to realize what is happening. Now that it knows of your true nature, it will be looking for answers. Asking questions on why and how we live feeding on the same prey. Knowledge is a dangerous thing, some things must remain a secret and the One-eyed Owl has already leaked sensitive information through it's little army. Ghouls don't work together unless they have a reason too, and they don't easily war against cattle, least they risk a food shortage."

"I-I haven't... Actually told Kaneki, we're Vampires..." Hide admitted, trying not to curl himself away. "He... He still thinks we're human... Uh, well... He called me a werewolf, but-"

"What did I say about One Eyes being more intelligent?" The man turned to him. "Nagachika, this proves that it has an ability to connect dots. Werewolf, or not, it basicly told you it doesn't think you are human anymore. It will soon realize that no one here, other then tonight's meal is human. Do you not understand? If I allow that thing to escape or give it the means to escape, what's stopping it from telling the other beasts where a free buffet is?"

"We are not weak cattle, though!" Hide spoke up. "Kaneki barely knows any ghouls! He won't run away under my watch! Please, I just want to let him have some freedom, he doesn't need to be punished with m-"

"You will not speak out of turn again." The man said angrily after dislocating Hide's jaw.

"Ghouls are dangerous. As soon as any of those mutts know of us, they will invade the graveyards, begging for free handouts. They are bottom feeding scum, that will do anything but cooperate with us to rob us of our cattle. You attract one, 50 more will follow. The rat you dragged in here cannot ever leave. Even if itself never returns, the moment he tells another cockroach about a Vampire den, we will be crawling with them. And you know what happens when you can no longer satisfy a ghouls hunger."

"... They attack us..." Hide whispered fixing his jaw.

"That is correct." The man sighed. "Nagachika, I love you as if you were my real son. I do not want to harm that body of yours. You must understand my conserns for your well-being and the well-being of my other subordinates. V has us on the ropes already wit their constant demands. I just don't want you to bring a third party into this mess, that's why I'm allowing you to keep it as a pet and away from it's own kind. Understand?"

"Yes... Father..." Hide silently nodded.

  
@0@

  
Kaneki sat on the loveseat for awhile, before boredom started to take over. Today was such a weird day for him. First it was how excited Hide was to leave Tokyo, then it was being attacked, then the horses, and now abandoning him and tell him not to talk to anyone else there. Kaneki laid down and stared at the ceiling, thinking over all of the previous events.

"Heus, heus, nee descendat deorsum!" A woman that looked like a maid walked in startling him. She looked angry and without Hide there, he had no clue waht she was yelling at him. So, in light of this, he did the one thing he could do. Stare at her wide-eyed and confused. "Bad pallidum , descende! Abi, descende!"

Kaneki dropped to the floor trying to avoid the woman swing a feather duster at him. He then ran towards the other end of the room farthest away form the crazy lady as he could.

"Stultus pallidum iunctos vasis..." The lady mumbled inspecting where he was previously sitting. She then approached him again. "Shoo , shoo , cum te. Ut in caveam; in te."

"I-I um, Hide told m-me to stay h-here." Kaneki stammered as the woman dragged him by the shirt collar towards a door. "I r-really can't-"

"Age, turpem canis." She cut him off insisting he come with her. He pulled back causing her to almost fall backwards.

"I-I'm sorry, but I really can't leave with out Hide." Kaneki apologized.

"Tu detestabilis belua! Et cum te!" This time she pulled something out of her apron. It looked like a hypodermic needle with a strange fluid inside. Kaneki raised his hands in fear and without thinking released his Kagune, which the twin tentacles weakly tried to defend their owner. Suddenly he became hyper aware of his right tentacle as it started to burn and felt sore. This feeling traveled though it into his back, causing him to lower his hands and see what happened.

"Y-you sta-abed, m-my..?" The maid had drove the needle into his Kagune. It shocked him, since he believed nothing can pierce a ghoul's body, other than another ghoul. The longer the needle was in the more of the liquid inside was pushed into his Kagune until it was empty. The maid pulled it out as the room began to spin. "Whaaa....t wash in tthaaat?"

"Bonum puer , sshh , jam dormiunt. Est denique ut requiescas securus mecum." The maid said to him as he fell again to the ground and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy the spoilers are freaking me out... Also The crazy maid in my dream probably chased Kaneki around the room for a good five minutes before taking him down. :P


	12. Kennel

Hide cracked his neck and finally relaxed. Meetings were always stressful for him, not just because his 'father' scared him with his seemingly random fit of anger, but the environment of enclosed spaces with any kind of authority present gave him anxiety. Odd for someone like him to say the least, but he always was a nervous wreck under that kind of environment. Though, he was feeling much better that his palms stopped sweating as much as they were.

"Yoshi!" He heard a high pitch voice from behind him, before he quickly ducked and avoided a female with long blond curled hair and a seafoam fish tale dress. She tripped on her skirt with her white and silver stilettos, with a thud, and looked up at him pouting. "Owie, meamie!"

"Ah, Praise... I didn't see you there..." Hide softly chuckled, as he watched her get back up. "I didn't think the Meils family was going to be attending this evening."

"Ha, as if daddy would have us miss this party!" She laughed. "Besides I could wait to see my little Yoshi-pooh again!"

"Yeah..." Hide caught her, before she attempted to hug him again. "Look, Praise... I have a friend I need to check up on... And I'd like to chat, but... You know..."

"Oh, forget about them for a bit." She batted her emerald eyes at him. "Humor your bride to be why don't you? I'm sure Valentine would be happy his protégé is mingling with the ladies for once!"

"Praise." Hide sighed. "I told you I don't swing that way. It's not going to work between you and I... Now, I really need to make sure he's okay, if you'll exc-"

"Blah, blah, blah, I know you're lying!" The woman said, cutting him off. "I can tell because your blushing, admit it, you're just intimidated by how beautiful I am!"

"Hardly..." Hide coughed.

"What was that?" She turned to face him again.

"N-nothing... Look Praise, if you see William, tell him I said hi." Hide turned to leave. "I'll see you all at supper."

"Nonsense!" She grabbed him by the arm. "The whole family's been missing you Yoshi! Your friend can wait!"

"P-Praise, really I..." Hide stammered as he was dragged the opposite direction of where he wanted to go. "I shouldn't leave him alone, he-"

"Is that little Yoshi?" Another woman in a group of people asked. "By gosh look at him all grown up!"

"Valentine must be so proud of you son!" A male said. "Giving you the Haruto Estate. You must be doing something right!"

"Ugh..." Hide groaned as he was surrounded and berated with questions he wasn't given the chance to answer.

  
@0@

  
"Hmm..." Kaneki moaned out a sigh as he woke up. The first thing he noticed was the smell of rotten hay. As his eye began to focus, he could see he was in a dark concrete room with bars that reach floor to ceiling on one end. The room wasn't as big as the others in the building, but it was more empty. Just thick piles of hay on the floor and what he could make out a bucket in the far end. His head was spinning as he stumbled standing up. "It's cold... W-what the?"

He looked down, he wasn't wearing the clothing he originally wore that day. Instead he was wearing what he could describe as a large burlap bag that had a space for his head to pop out of (slightly too big if he might add), and two poorly sewn burlap sleeves for his arms that ran past his arms. Besides this he was certain he wasn't wearing anything else underneath. He reached up to his neck to feel a thick iron collar around it. It was loose, but tight enough that he couldn't force it over his head. In fact, he fell down back into the hay trying.

"Where, the hell am I?" Kaneki called out in confusion.

"Hey, new, guy!" He heard a voice yell from somewhere. "Shut the fuck up, we're trying to sleep!"

Surprised he crawled up to the iron bars and tried to look down the hall. The walk-way was about 9 or 10 feet wide and there was a row of 3 cells on the opposite wall. So he guessed there was 3 or 4 where his was. The walk-way had bits of the hay that was spilling out of the cells, and was dimly lit up by gargoyle torches on the walls.

The cell across from him he could barely see anything, until something or someone rolled over and looked at him. They had Kakugan, that means they are a ghoul.

"U-um... E-excuse me..." Kaneki said trying not to disturb whoever yelled at him again. "C-can you tell me w-where this place is? I-I'm a bit lost..."

The ghoul stared at him, yawned, and turned away from him. Probably to continue with their nap.

"You're in hell." A voice whispered from presumably the cell beside him. "Welcome..."

"W-who?" Kaneki tried to see who it was, but whoever was beside him hadn't approached their bars. "Hell, b-but I'm not dead... I think..."

"You're right, hell would be better..." The voice sighed. "Look kid, if you value yourself worth or have any dignity, do yourself a favor and starve to death. This isn't a life I'd wish on my worse enemy..."

"Shut up, Amber!" The voice from before said. "Don't listen to him, he just want's your share of scraps."

"My name is Kohaku!" The other growled out. "Kohaku!"

"Yeah, and the new guy is a mute." Was the response. "It's your name translated dumbass!"

"Fuck-you." Amber snapped. "Fucking garden pedigree bullshit..."

"What's going on?" Kaneki asked into the darkness. He could see two hands griping the bars of the cell second across from him. "Do you know where we are?"

"Where we are?" They laughed. "Didn't your master tell you? Your at Haruto, waiting for your master's party to be done. I hope they give us lots of food! I think I saw some kids, before I was brought down here, you know how young masters love to go over board..."

"M-mast... I know I'm at Haruto, I want to know where this is." Kaneki repeated. "There is something wrong here, why are ghouls... I need to find Hide!"

"Catuli volo ludere!" The sound of a heavy door creaked through the hall.

"Vin, non nimis prope vectes." A female voice followed as a little boy ran into the walk-way. "Ghouls mordere possunt. Non cassibus ullis eos."

The boy ran up to the first cell and the occupant withdrew their hands. Looking a bit disappointed, the child looked into the other cells until he reached Kaneki's. A woman, presumably the boy's mother, stood behind him.

The child was like the others he saw running around, when Hide escorted him through the estate. He was wearing a suit, spoke the same strange language everyone else was using, and was quite hyper. Now that Kaneki thinks of it, only Hide and himself showed up wearing casual clothing...

"Quid catulus..." The child said reaching threw the bars and carefully, but still roughly, patted Kaneki's head. "Bonum puerum!"

"Hey, stop." Kaneki said uncomfortable and pulled away from the child. He stood up and looked over to the woman watching the child. "Miss? Miss, c-can you let me out? I-I need to find my friend."

"Vin, debemus parari convivium." The woman just said. "Nos autem non vis patri tellus."

"Bene , O!" The little boy said, following after her.

"W-wait!"

  
@0@

  
"I just couldn't believe it, around 30 humans, just gone!" One of Hide's aunts said dramatically. "I was so glad when Henry got Kiki under control, she's been so difficult lately."

"Uh, huh..." Hide sighed for the thousandth time that evening. He wanted to excuse himself, but more family just kept dragging him into their dull conversations. "Well, that's a Chimera for you."

"It's a shame we couldn't bring her, but she might have woken up well we were on the plane." The woman continued. "And I didn't feel like flying here without it and leaving her to drown. Ghouls can't swim, you know."

"I'm not sure on that auntie." Hide glanced at the clock on the side table beside them. It's been almost 4 hours, since he left Kaneki in the music room. He's going to be so mad...

"Vin?! Vin?" One of his relatives yelled looking though the crow of guests. "Has anyone seen Vin?"

"Um, auntie, I'm going to help Moniette." Hide saw this as his chance. "I'll catch up with you later! E-excuse me!"

"Nagachika, have you seen Vin?" Moniette asked as soon as he approached. "He ran off well I was in the restroom."

"No, but I can help you look." Hide offered. "I need to find my friend Kaneki, anyways. Do you know where he could have gone?"

"Thank-you, thank-you." She smiled. "He wouldn't stop going on about the ghouls, or the puppies he keeps calling them. His father promised to buy one before we leave Japan, but he can't get into the kennel without the keys. I think he might be bothering staff."

"I'll keep an eye out for him then." Hide nodded. "We don't want him accidently letting the ghouls loose. That will be a problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers! Cliffhangers everywhere! :P
> 
> (Also I changed the title, because the song "Blood on my Hands" by the Used is kind of close to Hide hiding himself from Kaneki.)


	13. "Friend"

Amber and the others had fallen silent again. Kaneki decided against trying to get anymore information out of them. Instead he opted to wander around his cell, contemplating if this was going to be his life now. Of course he was certain that he could break out any time, but what was the point in that? He was told they'd just drug and drag him back down there and on top of that he would not be fed...

Not, that the food worried him. He was actually fearful of the 'scraps' the others mentioned.

What kind of heartless, monsters were Hide's family if they willing slaughter humans to feed... Well, other monsters? What about all the 'guests' Hide mentioned that would be there for 'supper'? Did he mean that literally that they are there to be sacrificed to ghouls? Or worse to Hide's family? Was this a religious thing? Was this a Satanist or Occult gathering? Hide did mention that his cousin recently died.

For that matter he never asked Hide what religon Hide believed in or what his family worshiped. They didn't pray the times he stayed over for dinner, when his aunt would kick him out. Then again Hide's parents were never there, just his 'babysitters'. Kaneki always thought that was a rude question... Well, he felt all personal questions were rude to ask even if it was to your 'best friend'. He realized he barely knew anything about Hide other than he was always friendly towards him. Maybe too friendly in recent months, even before... The accident.

"Tsk, fucking Hide!" Kaneki growled out. These uncertainties and fears that were over-crowding his brain, vented out in anger. He punched the cell wall causing the thick stone to chip. "A-all, this... J-just because y-you wanted to kill me? I-I meant nothing, but a sacrificial lamb t-to you! Now y-your selling me?! You knew! You knew! And you still did this?! Fuck you!"

Tears began to fall from his face onto the hay. One final weak punch to the wall, he fell to the ground and started to softly sob. Betrayed, used, and sold off like some toy at a yard sale a child not longer took interest in. He's been through this, before. He's been hurt by those who were supposed to love him. Fake promises of happiness, and it turns out his 'friendship' with Hide was no different. He was there to be abused, played with, and thrown into a basement box to rot along with other faded memories, once his 'owner' lost interest and he outlive his use.

He was alone. He felt so alone. Empty, broken, and defeated. He wished that he'd crumple into dust and blow away in the wind, to no longer burden those around him.

"Catulus!" Kaneki glanced up, he could feel his eye blaring, be he didn't care. By the bars was that little boy. The one his mother brought down before. He was smiling and holding a iron ring with a key on the end. Looking at the kid closer he had two mismatched eyes. One blue the other green. And as typical of Hide's family blond hair. "Hic! Catulus! Sit scriptor fabula, fabula sit!"

Kaneki slowly stood up and walked over to the child. If this is what Hide had intended, so be it. Being sold to a child, it wouldn't be that bad. Even dogs are given a place to lay their head and even if the kid no longer 'loves' him, surely he'll be sold again or kept as decoration for the child's home.

"Bonum puerum!" The child said smiling up at him. The child shoved the key ring into his hand, obviously the child was to short to reach the lock without a stool. If he was able, all the cells might have been open by now. "Veni mecum et ludere, canis!"

Gently with a small sigh, to suppress his sadness, Kaneki unlocked the door. The little boy, then grabbed his hand and led him down the hall. The others not even glancing up to see them. Once the child pushed open the heavy looking dungeonesque door into the brighter lobby-like room, Kaneki dropped the iron ring onto a nearby side table as the boy led him away.

"Imus tantum habere fun!" The little boy said beaming up proudly at him.

  
@0@

  
"Ah, sorry about that dude, time just..." Hide stopped when he entered an empty music room. His heart stopped, and he began to sweat. His friend was no longer there, after he told him he'd be back. This wasn't good. If one of the kids or his relatives get a hold of him, he wouldn't be able to understand what they are saying. They won't understand him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Kaneki?!"

Hide ran past party goers as he frantically looked for his friend. He was cursing himself for taking too long. Within the sea of people, all or at least most owned a ghoul for a servant or had a human guest with them, it made it difficult for him to use his sense of smell. If only he was sensitive enough to those kind of things...

If his father hears of this as well, both of them will be killed. He had made it perfectly clear that Kaneki or Hide himself were not to escape. Knowing that both of their heads might end up resting on a spike, before the end of the night, if Kaneki tried to run away, drove his anxiety through the roof. He must find his best friend.

"Whoa, careful lad!" Hide bumped into one of the staff, almost knocking them both over. "Do that to a count and you'll get in trouble. Why are you running around any way sir? If I may ask?"

"My friend." Hide said as he was helped up. "I left him in the music room, well I went to see father. He wasn't there when I returned."

"Are you sure the young man didn't just excuse himself to the restroom, sir?" The butler asked.

"I was only gone for a little bit and he went after we arrived..." Hide said. "I don't think Kaneki's bladder is that small... No, he wouldn't even know where the restroom are."

"Can you describe your friend sir?" The butler said picking up his empty tray, Hide managed to collide with the only staff that was returning to the kitchen to retrieve more food it seemed. "I could asked the others if they seen him."

"Well, he's almost the same hight as me. Black hair, wearing a tye-dyed shirt, and cargo shorts." Hide responded. "He's... Also a half-ghoul..."

"Half-ghoul?" The butler seemed surprised. "One of the maids, mention as mutt getting into the palace. It was apparently wrecking the furniture... Perhaps she misidentified your friend?"

"Shit! Do you know what happened after that?" Hide was even more worried than before. If The maid shooed Kaneki outside, he could have ran off... If she decided that... No he did not want to think of it.

"As far as I know, the maids got him cleaned up and put into the kennels to be sold to one of the families to be broke." The butler shrugged. "I'm sure it's a misunderstanding, here sir, borrow my key. He should still be down there. Hopfully your friend isn't too jaded over this."

"Thank-you." Hide took the iron key. "After the party, we are going to have a staff meeting."

"Understood sir." The butler bowed. "I'll inform the staff."

  
@0@

  
The little boy had led Kaneki to presumably that part of the building Hide mentioned needed repairs. The child opened the glass door into a corridor that had caved in and plants had overcame the area. The boy let go of his hand and ran towards the invading garden.

"Hey, wait!" Kaneki said chasing after the child. He was surprised that the kid was even allowed back here. Broken glass, stone, and wood made it look like no place a child that small should be playing. In truth the area looked more like the after math of an attack then erosion of old building materials.

"Capere me canis, me accipere!" The little boy giggled and disappeared from view.

"Little, uh, kid?" Kaneki called out looking around the area he thought the child went. "Maybe we should go back inside. We shouldn't be playing here."

"Catulus!" The little boy called from above waving his hands and laughing.

"How did you get up there?" Kaneki was surprised. "Hold on, I'll get you down."

He began climbing up to the roof, where the child managed to up to. But before he could reach him, the child had disappeared a second time.

  
@0@

  
Hide quickly got to the ghoul kennel they near the east wing of the building. It was intentionally kept there and away from the rest of the party, to keep any human guest from wandering down there. He pushed open the heavy wooden door.

"Kaneki?" Hide called as he walked down the hall between the cells. "Kaneki, are you here?"

"Food!" One of the contained ghouls said running up to the bars. As soon as it yelp that the rest of the rest jumped up and began asking to be fed.

"Guy! Guys, I-I'm not here to feed you!" Hide said. He forgot the staff member responsible for caring for the ghouls, knew enough Japanese to converse with them. "I'm looking for Kaneki."

There was a loud gran of disappointment from the caged ghouls after he said this. Most slinked back into the darkness, whining that they were hungry.

"Has anyone seen him?" Hide sighed, feeling a bit bad for getting their hopes up. The ghouls that they had there only knew a life of chains and being hand fed. Self dignity wasn't high on their list of priorities, so it was more like having to refuse sharing a hotdog with a dog. It was sad, but both parties could live with the disappointment the dog might have felt. That was the type of sadness Hide ever felt when he was around 'tamed' ghouls.

"The new guy?" One of the ghouls yawned. "You're his master, right? Or were his master. I saw him leaving with one of the kids."

"Seller's remorse?" Another asked. "I'm sure whatever bitch you bred him from would still can pump out a few litters. He looked young."

"What did the kid look like?" Hide asked.

"Hmm, if you miss him that much, information isn't cheap..." The ghoul said leaning on his bars.

"I'll have the caretaker bring you an arm." Hide offered.

"Make that a leg..." The ghoul said quickly. "Thigh intact."

"Sure, whatever." Hide sighed. "Just tell me!"

  
@0@

  
Kaneki almost gave up looking for the child. It was getting pretty late in the night, and he had a feeling that the kid simply got bored and when back inside to the party. Kaneki sat on the edge of the roof scanning the garden for movement in case the child was still there. He contemplated if he should just go back inside and get back to that cell, before he was caught. Then at least he'd get to eat...

But, he also thought of running away. He was outside. It wouldn't take much effort to walk over to the other side of the roof, jump down into the forest, and make his way down the mountain. If he was lucky maybe he'd come across a few graveyards or even victims of suicides... Though where would he exactly go? Who would pick him up looking like this and he couldn't see himself stealing clothes off a clothes-line like some anime character in a comedy would. On top of that if he finds something to eat, he'll look like a psycho and he'd smell like death.

There wasn't much left for him really back in Tokyo. Sure he could work for the café, but he felt unwelcome there some days, when he was around Touka. He knew she just didn't trust him enough, but still... As for Kamii, he was going to drop out anyway. The stress was getting to him, so much he swore his hair was turning white faster well attending and fighting his hunger. If he was just satisfied by the merger packages that he got, he'd power through it and possible have realized his dream of becoming a teacher... Though, now that was behind him.

He resolved to accept his life as it is. He was going to be used and pushing back just brings more pain. Kaneki sighed and stared at the moon, enjoying the fresh air that would soon be replaced with rotten hay and mildewed stone...

"Kaneki, oh, thank god you're okay!" A familiar traitorous voice reached his ears. "Bud, what are you doing on the roof?'

"Waiting for my new master." Kaneki refused to look at him. He even turned away from the garden. "Why are you here."

"Master? Kaneki what are you talking about?" The voice said. "Come down here. Talk with me dude."

"Tsk, I don't have to listen to you." Kaneki huffed. "You brought me here to be sold..."

"Kanek... No, I... No , I never would do that." The voice said. "It's all a misunderstanding... Sort of..."

"Misunder... Hide!" Kaneki finally turned around to look at the bastard. "I was stipped of my clothing and thrown into a dungeon. I think It's pretty clear what is happening, here."

"Kaneki, I know this seems bad." He began, but Kaneki just turned away again. "Please, just come down and talk with me, man."

"Go, fuck yourself Hide." Kaneki grumbled.

"Non sunt!" Another voice shouted and before he could react Kaneki felt something grab his shoulder and he was lifted off the roof.

"W-whaaaa!!!" Kaneki screamed in fear trying to figure out what was happening.

"Kaneki, stop squirming!" Whatever had grabbed him said. He craned his neck can could barely see anything, but it was large and covered in blond fur. "I might drop you!"

"Eia! Ipsi 'questus est?!" All Kaneki could see was these large things birds? Taking off and flying towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might edit this, might not, I'll see. Prepare for a fight next chapter! Edit: Changed the "i" in Kimii to an "a" to correct Kaneki's University name.


	14. Father's Day.

Hide ran out of the cell area. There is only one place Vin would have taken Kaneki. The overgrown garden on the East wing of the building. The whole wing would be empty, and kids were caught playing there from time to time, just to be scolded for running off.

The garden on that wing didn't gradually invade the place. No, a few years ago when Hide was about six, that entire area was a battlefield of sorts. Valentine, the one that took him from his real family only two years prior, had staged an uprising. During that time Hide received his bite, bonding him to Valentine as his next vessel if he were to die that day.

Usually a human child would never be subjected to this dramatic transformation. It felt like liquid fire roar through his veins and his heart was going to explode. It felt like thousands of ants dug their way into his skin, eating away at his body. He was burning up with no flame.

HIde remembered what Valentine told him. What he told him when he saw Nestor and those who stood against Valentine, burning and hanging from those rafters. 'If you ever stand against me, if you ever disobey me, death is the least of your worries.'

That day wasn't a simple diplomatic dispute. It was a slaughter.

"Yoshi-pooh~!" Fuck it was Praise, she must have followed him. "Where are you going sweet-heart? Aren't you and your boyfriend going to join us for supper?"

"Ah... Praise... Kaneki just stepped out for some air." Hide scratched the back of his head.

"The guy absolutely hates big crowds and... Well, he was curious about the courtyard. Guy's a total plant nerd... I-I was just about to get him for... For supper."

"Really?" Praise tilted her head. "Because, I heard from the staff that one of the maids mistook him for a regular mutt and locked him up with the other mongrels in the kennel? Are you sure he didn't just run away?"

"What? Kaneki?" Hide laughed. "No, no, I scolded the staff and was with him the rest of the night. Like I said he just was a it stress out over it and wanted to calm down in the old court-yard. I'm just going to tell him supper is almost ready."

"Oh, okay. May I join you then?" Praise asked. "I sure would love to see this little mutt you became so friendly with..."

"That's okay Praise, as I said Kaneki isn't a social butterfly like me." Hide smiled and turned away. "Just go back to the party, I'll be back shortly."

"..." Hide need to find Kaneki and fast.

  
@0@

  
They were so high up! The lights of the estate looked like stars as they barely peeked out of the sides of the building. The glittering leaves of the forest soon replaced them, though. Reflecting the moon, which Kaneki only briefly when they passed over a lake. It was full and he thought to himself how pretty death will be...

  
@0@

  
Hide found Kaneki on the roof. He was wearing an iron collar and a large burlap shirt. He was staring out at the garden lost in thought, the moonlight making the scene surreal and Kaneki absolutely beautiful. If things were different, he'd let the half-ghoul bathe in that soft light for a bit longer.

"Kaneki, oh, thank god you're okay!" Hide called up to him, thankful he didn't just run off. "Bud, what are you doing on the roof?'

"Waiting for my new master." Kaneki turned away "Why are you here."

"Master? Kaneki what are you talking about?" Hide chuckled, he's going to kill whoever did this to Kaneki. "Come down here. Talk with me dude."

"Tsk, I don't have to listen to you." Kaneki mumbled, good thing his hearing was sharp. "You brought me here to be sold..."

"Kanek... No, I... No , I never would do that." Hide insisted. "It's all a misunderstanding... Sort of..."

"Misunder... Hide!" Kaneki finally turned around and looked down at him. "I was stipped of my clothing and thrown into a dungeon. I think It's pretty clear what is happening, here."

"Kaneki, I know this seems bad." Hide begged. "Please, just come down and talk with me, man."

"Go, fuck yourself Hide." The stubborn half-ghoul snorted looking away.

"Non sunt!" Fucking Praise. Hide thought as he heard the door slam open and someone yell.

"Damn... I have no choice then..." He breathed and took flight. He grabbed Kaneki by the back with his clawed feet.

"Whaaaaa!" Kaneki screamed as they sailed in the air... If Hide wasn't used to lugging his friend up flights of stairs in human form, the extra weight would have been the most difficult part of this. But, it was proving that Kaneki twisting and wiggling, was the main reason he felt the fabric in his claws tear a bit.

"Kaneki, stop struggling!" Hide said looking at his feet as he gained altitude. "I might drop you!"

The rest of his now ex-family hot on their tail.

  
@0@

  
Suddenly they dropped from the sky, and dull sense of bliss filled Kaneki as time began to slow.

The next time he woke up, he was back in a pile of hay. Like some cruel joke, was it all just all a dream? A last fleeting hope of freedom?

"Ah... Sorry dude, the landing was a bit rough..." A voice sounded in the shadows. "I'm not used to passengers."

"H-Hide..?" Kaneki said looking through the dusty light. He wasn't in a cell, it looked more like an old worn barn. His eyes searched the lighting darkness. A large mass was in the corner of the barn from where he was. At first it looked like a giant bear or a wolf standing on it's hind legs, with large ears. But, it began to shrink down into a more human shape.

"Yo, Kaneki." Hide stepped out of the shadows.

Kaneki sat up and stared at him, with wide eyes. This must be a dream, this must be a dream, he kept repeating to himself.

"Is... Something w-?!" Hide began, but was stopped when Kaneki ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"H-Hide whats h-happening to me?" Kaneki sobbed into his chest. "A-am I-I going crazy?!"

"No... Kaneki..." HIde wrapped his arms around him. "Kaneki, this is all my fault. I'm... Sorry. I thought I could protect you... I just hope Valentine, won't find us too soon..."

"What are you talking about Hide?" Kaneki looked up to the blond. "Who's Valentine... Why do you need to protect me from him?"

"Kaneki... I'm done with lying to you." Hide sighed. "The Hide you knew... The one I let you know, was a disguise. I'm not human..."

"W-what are you..?" Kaneki backed away from the hug, becoming worried.

"Well, I'm not a werewolf, if that's what your thinking." He gave a half-assed smile. "I'm... I'm a vampire..."

"A... Vampire?" Kaneki repeated. "Y-you mean those sparkly things we saw in-"

"Kaneki, that was a parody of a terrible movie, based in fantasy." HIde interrupted. "Vampires don't sparkle in the sun, you'd known I was one immediately if that was true. You know I live for the sun! No, Kaneki, I'm a real vampire. Not some movie or book made bloodsucker... And I'm so sorry for keeping it a secret for so long, but if Valentine knew I told a human, he'd kill both of us... But, that doesn't really matter now, I guess..."

"Hide." Kaneki looked him in the eye with a little less fear and more anger. "Who is Valentine?"

"He's my-" Before Hide could finish he was slammed to the floor when a giant creature smashed through the barn's ceiling and pinned him to the floor.

"Abite existimasti rat?" The monster growled out. Kaneki could now clearly see what was chasing them. Giant blond, vampire bats, with hand like claws on their wings.

"K-Kaneki! Run!" Hide gargled out struggling to push the claws around his throat off. The features of his face quickly turning to echo that off the monster on top of him.

"G-Get off of him!" Kanei yelled releasing his Kagune and struck the beast off of Hide. Hide stood up body continuing to change. It seemed he was way smaller then what was attacking them.

"Et scabra stupri pallidum!" The monster screeched out at him, but was tackled by Hide before it could reach him.

"Kaneki!" Hide yelped out after slamming the creature's head into one of the rotting support beams. "Please, just run!"

"No, Hide, it'll ki-" Kaneki started when Hide jumped back closer to him to avoid the monster's attack.

"Kaneki I will not be able to live with myself if you end up dead because of me!" Hide insisted. "You need to run, and don't look back! Please!"

"Hide..."

"Die proditor ! In infernis arderet!" The monster roared, and Hided met it's tackle with his own.

"Kaneki! Please!" Hide called out. "I will find you!"

Finally with a bit of hesitation, Kaneki ran off into the the night.

  
@0@

  
"So, you fucking defy me and think you can get away with it?!" Valentine growled at him after Kaneki ran off. "You think I'm going to let that thing escape after I kill you?!"

"I'm not going to let you leave here alive!" Hide snapped back. "I'm done being your punching bag, father!"

"I should have never took piety on a calf!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Hide was naked when Kaneki ran up to him... Clothing doesn't magically appear and I hate it when movies have clothing magically appear on characters that shapeshift...


	15. End/Begin

The night air was cold, and how inappropriately Kaneki was dressed, it wasn't getting any warmer. He had so many questions. Answers he was afraid to know. Why had he never noticed? Was Hide was always a vampire? If he wasn't running for his life, he'd ask him. The guy owes him that much after the crap he's been through tonight.

"Whoa!" Kaneki yelped with a start, as his shirt was caught on a branch. Before him was a long drop down to a river. He could hear a waterfall nearby as he unhooked the burlap from the plant. He then peered over the cliff edge seeing if there was an easy way down.

As he looked down he saw a large dark shadow pass over him. Looking up he saw one of the bats... At first he thought it was Hide comming to find him, but when it was followed by two others, he quickly ran the other direction. Unless Hide lied, which could be likely given that he has been for so long, but for now Kaneki doubted this was the case.

When he felt he was far enough away, he slowed his pace to a walk. The sticks and rocks were starting to annoy him now. He stopped and rested by a tree.

"I shouldn't have followed that kid... I knew it was a bad idea." Kaneki sighed dusting the dirt off his foot. "No, I should of said no to Hide, when he asked me to go with him. I knew he was too excited for this..."

"Numquid inveniemus eum?" He heard a voice a few feet behind him. "Nec mihi nec tibi?"

He looked past the trees and could see two of Hide's 'relatives' talking to eachother on the ground. He pressed himself against the wood of the tree, and slowed his breathing. Hoping the wouldn't notice him.

"Bene , iterum temptare . Non enim ieiunium, vel pallidum." One of them barked at the other. They seemed frustrated, probably since he and Hide did ruin their party. "Suus ' a mutum pallidum stupri. Non difficile est invenire."

"Bene , bene, non tibi nodum -" They suddenly went quiet and looked in his general direction. Kaneki pressed himself against the tree and held his breath. The one in front took a step forward. Just as Kaneki's heart began to race a deer burst out of the foliage two trees away from him. It hopped off across the clearing. "Ah, cervus. Abeamus."

The two giant bats took off to the sky again.

  
@0@

  
"Losing your touch old man." Hide chided as he kicked Valentine away. He jumped away from a wide swipe. "Or maybe I'm just that good?"

"I should have had you skinned when I heard you were with a street dog!" Valentine snarled. "You're too kind, you feel too much, and think too little. Your death will not be a loss!"

"Same with you, dear father." Hide hummed. The larger chased him though the old barn, dodging and only rarely getting a kick, swipe, or tackle in.

Hide knew he wasn't strong enough to do any real damage to Valentine. He was too powerful, too large, and unaware of this exact weakness. HIde was able to get most of the support of the rotten building to be broken, by Valentine unknowingly.

Valentine managed to pin Hide again to the ground, baring his teeth, eyes red with rage.

"Where are you going to go now, pig!" Valentine growled. "Any last words?!"

"Yeah..." Hide smirked. "私の勝ちです。(Watashi no kachidesu.)"

"What?" Valentine said confused, before the sound of the barn cracking under it's own weight. He backed off. "You little son of a bit-!"

The barn finally gave in and hide quickly pulled himself under the old tractor Valentine had 'pinned' him by. After the dust and rubble settled, Hide peered onto the moon lit scene. He walked up to Valentine, whose human body somehow was propped up by an old pitch-fork.

"Please..." The poor site begged. "Think... Think about... The f-family..."

"It's over Valentine... Everything." Hide sighed. "They can live under us... Both Kaneki and me, even if we are to remain... Friends. Vampires, ghouls, even humans, we need to build bridges again, as Nestor had... I will personally see him become the true One-eyed King, under his own means, and this petty war of predator and prey will end... Goodbye... Father..."

With that Hide cut Valentine's head off and it began to rain.

"Ah... Kaneki is going to kill me for not bring him a jacket." Hide smiled and spread his wings. "I'll just have to make it up to him later..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, I know this is a short chapter! I find it hard to describe fights in detail! (⌒_⌒;)


	16. With love the story goes on

In past it was said demons and monsters would stalk the allies of the city. Creatures ready to drag your lifeless body into even darker woods. Only a fool or insane person would willing walk the streets at night, where the darkness would creep in, alone.

These monsters and fears where myth back then, but now it was proven right that humans dreaded the darkness. The creatures that claimed this frightful places as home, exist and it just took one to foolishly expose itself... Well, more then just one.

Overtime and shaky first civil contacts, the demons of the past were slowly becoming accepted by the general public. Most of the night terrors just wished to live peacefully and many begged for forgiveness of their past sins. Eventually willing to try to work with humans to solve their murderous nature. It was along and hardy battle to gain trust and that fight still continues, but now at least, no one had to continue to hide away and bask together under both the sun and moon. No longer as afraid as they once were.

 

@0@

 

Crimson, it flows and swirls into a decorated goblet. It's intoxicating scent fills the air as the holder brings the liquid to his lips. His pointed teeth clink lightly onto the cup. After his generous drink, he wipes his mouth with a small smile.

"Honestly... Do I have to drink cranberry wine too?" A young blond man grumbled, staring into the silver goblet. "I can feel my fangs rotting away and that tartness just hangs in the back of your throat..."

"Yes." His platinum haired companion said. "You can't just blatantly drink blood in front of humans, and besides you don't have to drink it right now. Supper is just in two hours, anyways."

"Are you saying that I have to be sober to listen to boring people just to drone on about nothing?" He poured himself another glass. "Trust me, I haven't been sober for this kind of thing since i was seven."

"And no offering any of your *special services* to our guests!" His companion barked snatching the wine bottle out of his hand. "Even if you don't end up killing them!"

"Awe, neki, I didn't think I was dating a yandere." The man laughed. "Has those scales also encased your heart?"

"Hide..." His companion glared, before his expression softened. He ran a claw under the blond's jaw before tilting his head up.

"Hello?" He said looking up to his companion's mismatched eyes, putting the goblet down on the side table. After which, he place his free hand on his companion's other hip.

"I'm dumping this." His platinum companion said after he stole his breath and broke their kiss. He picked up the sliver goblet and started to walk away.

"Neki!" The young man yelped getting up out of his chair and chasing after. "Come on, you can't just-"

"Huh? What was that?" The devil shouted back. "You want the staff to double the dessert? And your going to eat how much cake?"

"Neki~!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, short chapter to end this. I know. But, I've been so busy lately I'm behind in tons of stuff... Though if the TG tag gets any more boring/cringey I'm going to have to actively post again. We need quality AUs and Epics people! 
> 
> (Side Note: Not trying to offend other creators, just nothing has really stood out to me content wise on the TG tag or Hidekane tag.)


End file.
